


Band is a Family (Sanders Sides Au)

by MusicalMoonlight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Deceit is in pit/ pit manager, Emile is a piccolo/section leader, Homophobic Slurs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Joan is a clarinet/ band captain, Logan is drum major, M/M, Marching Band, Other, PTSD, Patton is a trumpet/ band captain, Remus is that one tenor sax, Remy is head bass drum, Roman is a bass clarinet, Talyn is on color guard, Thomas is a father, Thomas is band director, Virgil is on color guard/color guard captain, alternative universe, death mention, non-binary characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMoonlight/pseuds/MusicalMoonlight
Summary: It all started during youth night. Eighth graders were allowed to come to a game and be with the marching band. That night changed the lives of ten kids. They all wanted to be apart of such a fun and great thing, so they all joined the marching band. All of them are now in their senior year, they want to make their last year their best. They do it all while showing their band director's daughter that band really is a family.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logan x patton, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Prinxiety, Remile, Remus x Deceit, Remy x Emile - Relationship, Talyn x Joan, Virgil x Roman, receit - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically explaining everything you will need to know.  
*DEATH MENTION*

In this chapter you will learn about the characters. Their back stories and their role in the band. 

  * Patton Hart :17
  * In the trumpet section
  * Band captain since his sophomore year
  * The dude once busted his lip during horns up
  * Is the dad to everyone
  * Has adopted everyone in the band
  * Once passed out after letting a freshmen have his most of his water
  * Has been dating Logan since their freshman year
  * He has been caught with Logan doing things that were not supposed to be done
  * Dude has two moms, you go to him if you need a place to stay
  * If you can't find him, look in the closet in the band room
  * Local pansexual
  * He started the cult thing

  * Logan Berry: 18
  * Drum major
  * Used to be a mellophone
  * He became drum major during his freshman year, he was the youngest person to ever become drum major, Patton was very proud
  * Constantly wears a brace, he once moved his hands too hard for a cutoff, you can guess what he did as soon as they were off the field (Hint: He cried on Patton's shoulder for a solid two hours)
  * Once people found out the he's dating Patton they have called him band mom
  * When they need to rid of old props, he always suggest to burn them on the practice field, and they always do 
  * He is demisexual, homoromantic
  * His parents are very accepting, they treat Patton like their own child
  * If he isn't able to conduct he will have Patton do it
  * He is the reason Patton is no longer innocent
  * He was once so done with Patton's jokes that he jumped off the drum major podium
  * Once lost a bet and had to conduct while wearing drag, mind you he pulled it off quite well

  * Roman Martinez: 18
  * The only bass clarinet in the band
  * They put him with the saxophones, now he is known among them as sister Roman
  * He looked Mexican before but now, this dude TAN
  * Him and Remus look so alike that they once switched instruments and sets for a day, only Virgil noticed, the amount of times Remus got hit with a flag that day were remarkable
  * Roman played 'Hey Baby' after they won the scrimmage game back during his freshman year for Virgil, that is how he asked out Virgil
  * He thought it would be funny to try and use Virgil's flag, he sprained his wrist in the process
  * He is often forgotten when it comes to tuning
  * His dad was a clarinet, that is what inspired him to be in band
  * His parents didn't accept him for being bisexul at first, after meeting Virgil they decided to accept him
  * You know he cares about his instrument because he once fell over while running to the field, he let himself fall first, saving his instrument
  * During horns up, the neck on his instrument flew off and across the field, it hit Logan
  * He's the head of the uniform committee

  
  


  * Virgil Grey: 17
  * Color guard captain since his sophomore year
  * The dude has a hit point system for the guard, at the end of the season the one with the most points gets a trophy (Virgil has never lost)
  * Once they were late for a game and he did the entire guards makeup and hair in that fifteen minute drive
  * If people make fun of Roman for being the only one of his instrument, they can expect to see a flag or rifle or saber being launched at their face
  * This boy is hella gay
  * He has purple hair no matter what the director has to say
  * When he was putting the flags away after practice, he heard a few sounds coming from the closet in the band room, he opened it only to find Logan and Patton doing some things
  * He hates when people tell him he can't do makeup
  * He was a flute
  * This boy can recite a Tim Burton movie, word by word
  * His parents have accepted his choices since day one, they even helped Roman when he had his falling out with his parents
  * If given reason to, he will attack you with the props, watch yourself

  * Remus Martinez: 18
  * He is a Tenor saxophone
  * He is the oldest and most experienced of the saxophones, making him section leader
  * Meme music runs through his veins, and Careless Whisper
  * Give him enough time and he will have any annoying song memorized
  * Once lost his reed and found it a week later in the corner of the band hall, it was covered in dust and dirt, he still used it
  * He is gay and he'll sometimes make fun of his boyfriend for not knowing how to march
  * He once tried to play the marimba, ended horribly
  * The dude lost his virginity in his freshman year (How do you think you got his boyfriend?)
  * He likes to make fun of Virgil, it gets him in trouble with Roman in the end
  * He was at Roman's side when their parents didn't accept him, Roman did the same for him later on
  * He once was helping pit, he accidentally ran over the marimba with his car, Damien was not happy, he is not allowed near the pit stuff ever again
  * He will deny it, but this man loves to show affection for others, the saxes are his children, you hurt them and he will kill you

  * Damien Menter (Deceit): 18
  * He's pit manager
  * He is a marimba GOD
  * He can march, he's just too lazy got it
  * He's the one that will play the Game theory theme at five in the morning on a competition day
  * After Remus ran over the marimba, Damien refused to kiss him for the rest of the season (This happened on the first day of the season)
  * After he and Remus lost their virginity to each other they started dating, no one knows that that is the thing that got them together
  * His dad is a business owner and is very accepting about his son's life choices, even after he came out as gay
  * Damien's mother was in pit when she was in band, Damien does it now to honor her
  * He has scars on the side of his face after he was in the crash that killed his mom, if they hurt Remus will sit out with him and hold a ice pack to them so that they don't hurt Damien
  * He often likes to drive up back to the school during long breaks, never drive up with him, the guy owns a truck, he will speed over speed bumps, pray for your life if you ride with him
  * Known for being that one guy to bring a soda to practice
  * If you ask nicely, before a game or competition, he will take you out to get something to eat

  * Remy Dranes: 17
  * Head bass drum
  * Wears sunglasses no matter the time in the season, is always made fun of for the tan line though
  * Pansexual genderfluid, they wear bracelets so you can tell their gender (Pink: girl/ Blue: boy/ Green: both/ Purple: neither)
  * They get angry without their coffee (Poor Emile has to deal with it)
  * Once showed up in full drag when they were on a female day, Emile could not leave them alone
  * You get their pronouns wrong, expect to be run over by them and their bass drum
  * Can crab march like no one's business
  * If you need help with gender identity, go to them
  * If you need coffee on a competition morning, they can hook you up
  * They once challenged Virgil to see who could do the best makeup in half a hour, Virgil won
  * Hates when people purposely misgender them
  * Made a powerpoint presentation about how gender is nonexistent

  * Emile Picani: 17
  * Flute section leader
  * Moved to piccolo during sophomore year
  * Innocent pansexual
  * You don't want your dot next to him, he's nice but, you don't want to hear those high notes
  * If you as even make a small joke about Remy being genderfluid, he will DECK you
  * He's the one that gave Remy the bracelets
  * He has the spongebob levitating meme song memorized
  * He lives with his grandparents, they love him and accept him no matter what
  * Once he was put in a box with his piccolo, he was told to play his highest note, it was LOUD
  * Is practically deaf at his right ear
  * Never ask him to play his low notes, they are worse than his high notes
  * If you see him hugging Remy, leave him alone, Remy needs him at the moment

  * Talyn Foster: 18
  * Color guard person
  * Good with a flag and baton
  * Non binary asexual bean
  * You call them a girl on purpose, get ready to get hit with their flag
  * A makeup deity
  * They were a clarinet before they switched to guard
  * No one even remembers what their natural hair color is, not even them
  * One of Virgil's closets friends
  * Give them any reason too, the will beat you to a pulp
  * They are known for helping to design the guard uniforms
  * Joan's significant other
  * They may be short, but watch yourself

  * Joan Stokes: 18
  * Bb clarinet
  * Band captain since junior year
  * Asexual nonbinary friendly person
  * They wear their beanie under their shako
  * Once got into a fight with Talyn, it was about who could go the longest without having a water break, they both regret it
  * They once broke a reed, held a funeral five seconds later
  * No one but Talyn has seen them without their beanie
  * Has a beanie for every occasion
  * Never tell them they can't play high notes
  * Likes to call people to attention for no reason
  * Talyn lives with them and their parents
  * Never give them a flag, just don't, it was a dark day for the band

  * Thomas Sanders: 32
  * Band director
  * He has a adopted daughter
  * The dude is a father
  * He played sousaphone
  * His daughter is also a musician
  * Your parents don't accept you, don't worry he'll adopt you
  * He can actually decently spin a flag
  * Once he made them do a rainbow show, it was beautiful
  * His daughter will often stop by and see him work
  * He can out march anyone
  * This man is TAN
  * More dad jokes than Patton

  * Sally Sanders (OC): 14
  * She is high school and a freshman
  * Thomas adopted her when she was a five
  * The whole band is overprotective of her
  * She's a bass clarinet
  * She is a smol bean (like 4'11")
  * Never let the trumpet's annoy her, she will kill them
  * This child, I mean this child, don't leave her near sugar just don't
  * Once tricked Thomas to think that cork grease was chapstick, got grounded for a week
  * Thomas never pushed gender rolls on her, so she is actually good at a lot of things
  * If Thomas didn't have her, he would still be eating delivery
  * Thomas will never mention her birth parents around her, it's just for her safety
  * She is full hispanic which she gets from her birth parents, Thomas makes sure that she stays connected to her roots

  
  


Now that we have this out of the way, let us begin the story!

"Alright everyone please settle down. Now I want you all to pay attention to Mr. Sanders, he is that band director at the nearby high school where most of you will be attending next year. He is here to make you all a offer." Mr. Davis explains to his students. It was a normal day for these eighth grade band students. They all knew about Mr. Sanders, he is the band director for the high school concert and marching band. Some have seen a few of his shows the band has performed during half-time, it has left them mezmorized. 

"Hey, I am Mr. Sanders. Some of you already know me because you have siblings in the concert or marching band, and some of you may not know me but that's okay. I'm here to meet you all. I have something to offer you. We are hosting a little something called youth night. It is where eighth graders, future freshman, are allowed to attend a game with us. You will come with us to a home game, you will get a free shirt and a free meal. You will stay in the stands with us and you will learn some of the songs we play, and you will also watch our show. I have here with me a packet of information for those of you who are interested in attending. You come to me after you class is done and then we can talk more about it. So, thank you all for your time, and I will see a few of you later." Thomas moved to the back of the class to see what the kids were capable of.

At the end of class, only ten kids went to get the information from Thomas. Thomas smiled at the kids because from what he observed these kids were really good and could play their instruments at a good standard. 

"Okay kids, just have you parents check over these forms and then bring them back in a week. I will need your names. When you bring the forms back, I will let you know a lot more, and then you can meet the band." he says. Those ten kids went home, excited about showing their parents something that would change their lives.

* * *

*Patton*

"Mom, ma! Look at this, look at this!" Patton shouts through the house. As soon as Patton got of the bus, he ran home and he could not wait to show his moms what he got.

"What is it Patton?" his mom, Abby called back.

"You need to see this!" Patton shouted back and went to where he heard his mom's voice, which just so happened to be the living room.

"I just got a packet for eighth grade night! If you or ma sign it, I'll be able to stay with the marching band on a Friday. Just read the packet and sign it! Please, pretty please mom." Patton begged his mom. 

"Okay, Patton calm down. I'll sign, but first you need to ask your ma to see what she thinks." his mom explains. 

"Fine, when is she getting back?" he ask his mom. His ma works as a nurse at the nearby hospital, they never know when she can get back from work. It all really has to do with how much work she has that day.

"She should be back by nine. You can ask her then." 

"Alright mom!"

Later when Patton's ma came home he rushed to her with the news.

"So can I go ma? Please!" Patton begs her. His ma, Alice, looks at her wife. Abby just smiles and glances at the thirteen year old Patton on his knees begging his ma to let him do something. 

Alice sighs, "Where are the papers? Me and mom will sign them." 

Patton was very happy that night.

* * *

*Logan*

"Dad, mom, can I show you something?" Logan ask his parents.

"Of course honey, what is it?" his mom ask him. He shows his parents the packet and let's them read it. His parents are lawyers so they are constantly busy and are a bit strict. 

"Well son, we'll think about it. We have a meeting with our client tonight, we'll think about letting you go. We are out of town that night for a case, so that may be a problem." his dad explains. Logan's face drops to a frown, he really wanted to go. He knew Patton would be there, so he wanted to go.

"Don't worry honey, Just give us until we get back to think about it. So just wait until eleven tonight. When we get back we'll tell you what we think." he mom tells him. 

"Okay, i'll wait until tonight."

When his parents got back, Logan was already asleep in his room. His parents went in to check on him and smiled at the sight of Logan sleeping. He was asleep at his desk finishing his homework with his glasses askew and a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. His dad picked him up and tucked him into bed. His mother left the signed papers at his desk for him to find in the morning.

* * *

*Roman & Remus*

"Mom! Dad! We have something for you!" the twins shout as soon as they get home. They knew that their parents were both home from work at about this time so, heck why not yell at the top of their lungs.

"What is it?" their dad calls back from up the stairs. The twins share a look and run up the stairs to their parents' room. They burst in and jump on their parents' bed. 

"Look at this!" the shout. They wave their packets around until their mom and dad take them from them. 

"Calm down _niños_. What is it?" their mom ask. 

"Can we go to youth night?" They ask in unison.

"What is youth night?" their dad ask as he looks through the packet.

"Basicly the eighth grade band-" Remus starts.

"Get's to stay with the marching band in the stands-" Roman continues.

"We learn their songs and we watch their halftime show-

"It's free and we get a shirt-"

"And free food." 

"So can we go?" they ask again.

Their parents think about it for a minute. They sigh, "Alright, you can go." Their dad says.

The twins cheer in excitement.

* * *

*Virgil*

Virgil rushes home to show his parents the packet. He really wanted to do this, it was always something he wanted to do.

"Mom, dad, you two need to see this!" he shouts as he rushes to the kitchen. He finds his parents making dinner. He starts to jump up and down excitedly, showing the packet. 

"What is this honey?" his mom ask him. He hands her the packet and starts to fiddle with his hands. His parents care for him and support his choices, but sometimes he is unsure if somethings he does they don't approve of.

"Can I go to youth night? I really want to go." Virgil tells his parents.

"Well, are you sure? I mean you do have a severe case of social anxiety." His dad explains.

"This will be a good way for me to get out of my shell." He reasons. 

His parents discuss it for a moment, "Should we let him? I mean he's shy and his anxiety is a major problem." His mom says.

"Yeah, but remember when you were in band? You were so happy, you were shy now look at you now. I can barely remember you as the same person." his dad comments with a wink.

Virgil's mom blushes at the comment. "Alright fine. Virgil, we'll let you go." 

Virgil crushed his parents in a hug, he was actually happy.

* * *

*Damien*

"Hey, dad, can you sign this please?" Damien shyly ask his father. He knew that if his dad found out about him wanting to be in marching band, it would trigger some memories. Damien's mom was in pit when she was in marching band. When Damien joined percussion it was already hard on his dad. When she died in the car crash it was hard on Damien's father. Damien ended with his face scarred and with trauma. Remus was the first person to comfort him. 

Damien's father looks through the papers with a worried face. "Are you sure you can handle this? You won't end up getting in deeper than last time?" his dad asked. When Damien first joined concert band, he was a mess. He did it to honor his mother. He just wanted to keep doing it.

"Yes, i'll be fine. I promise. Dad I promise. I loved mom, and I know you did too. It may be hard on both of us, but I know I can pull through." Damien argued.

Damien's father bit his lip, considering the results of this. In the end he nods, "Alright, just promise me we won't have a repeat of last time." 

Damien nods and hugs his father tightly. "Yes, I promise! I love you dad!" Damien says through tears.

"I love you too, son."

* * *

*Remy*

"Hey dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad!" Remy bugged their father.

"What is it," Remy's father looks at Remy's wrist to see what the pronouns are. "What is it son?" he says after seeing the blue bracelet.

"So I need you or mom to sign this. Concerning me being able to be with the marching band next week. I want to go, and don't worry Emile will be there. Please." Remy begs.

"Well you had me when you said that Emile would be there. But you need to ask your mom now." His dad explains.

"Oh, trust me. I can handle mom." Remy said. He then 'flipped' his hair and took the papers from his dad, then he proceeded to go upstairs. Remy walked into his mom's office and sat down in front of her.

"Hello mother dearest." 

"What do you want Remy?" His mom asked without looking up from her work.

Remy made some offended noises, "Mother how dare you assume I want something?" he asked putting a hand to his chest.

"Because you are my son and I know you." She says.

"Oh well then," Remy throws the papers on his mom's desk. "Can you please sign these for me?" Remy asked as sweetly as he could.

"Will you leave me alone and not bother me, and you agree to prank your dad for the next week." His mom says.

"Yup, thank you mom!"

* * *

*Emile*

"Grandma! Grandpa! I need you to sign these!" Emile shouts as soon as he gets home. 

Emile has been living with his grandparents ever since his parents divorced. They were constantly fighting that his grandparents decided to take custody of their grandson. Emile has not been happier or safer since. 

"What is it, dear?" Emile's grandmother ask him. Emile runs up to her with the papers.

"Can I go? Show it to grandpa, I want to know what he says." Emile says. he gives the paper to his grandmother and then runs off to his room. He does him work for a while, his grandparents call him down.

"Me you your grandpa discussed it, and we have agreed to let you go." Emile starts to jump up in down in excitement. 

"Thank you!" he shouts as he hugs them. All he wanted was to be with his friends and away from the mention from his parents. He would be getting just that for one night.

* * *

*Talyn & Joan*

Talyn and Joan went back to Joan's house after school to ask Joan's parents to sign their papers. After Talyn's parents didn't accept them their first instinct was to go to their partner Joan. Joan helped them and took them to their house, Joan's parents accepted Talyn with open arms.

After Joan and Talyn arrive they both go to find Joan's parents to talk to them about youth night. They find Joan's parents in the living room doing paperwork. 

"Hey, mom, dad, we need to ask you something." Joan says. They brought out their papers to their parents as they held Talyn's hand. Talyn was still a bit awkward around Joan's parents, so they so would always stay around Joan. 

"And we guess that you both want to go?" Joan's dad ask them. Joan nods. 

"Alright, you two can. Give me your papers Talyn dear. I'll sign them." Joan's mother says to Talyn reaching out. 

Talyn give her their papers for her to sign. Maybe it wouldn't take them that much to get used to Joan's parents. 

* * *

*Thomas*

Thoman went back to the high school later that day for their practice. When he got there all the marchers were in the band room waiting for instructions. The band captains were directing people around and helping pit get their things out the doors so that they could get to the field. 

Thomas decided that he would get everyone's attention to let them know he was there.

"Band, ten, hut!" he shouted, clapping at every word.

"Hit!" the marchers shouted back, all of them getting into attention.

"Rest," all the kids got out of attention, "Okay, you all know the drill, get to the field. We will be doing a run through of the show and working through some of the things we still need help in. And then we'll talk about youth night. Dismissed!" all the marchers quickly scurried around to get their things and get to the field. 

"Mr. Sanders!" one of the band captains shouted, "You have a visitor." and with that they ran off. Thomas knowing well by then who was there.

"Daddy!" high pitched voice yells. Soon Thomas was tackled to the ground by his ten year old daughter.

"Hey, Sally. How's it going?" he asked his daughter, standing up and swinging her around. His daughter laughed at the feeling of the air on her face.

"Great, school was boring though. The music teacher got mad at me when I corrected her that a treble clef and a bass clef are completely different." Sally pouted, she hated her music teacher.

"Oh, Thomas, there she is. I was looking for her." Valerie said from the doorway. Valerie is a good friend of Thomas' and Sally's babysitter. "Sally did you tell your daddy what happened at school today." Valerie mentioned sternly. Sally tensed.

"I'll take that as a no."

"What happened at school?" Thomas asked his friend.

"I'll let Sally tell you. I need to go, my shift starts in a few. Bey Thomas, bey Sally!"

"Bey auntie Valerie!" Sally shouts after her aunt. 

Thomas puts Sally down. "Okay honey, we have to get to the field. We'll talk about what happened when we get home." Thomas takes Sally by the hand and starts to lead her with him to the field. 

When they get to the field, Sally climbs the tower Thomas uses to watch the band. Thomas waited for a moment when none noticed him or had their instruments.

"Band, ten, hut!"

"Hit!" they all went into attention causing the to drop their water, sets, music, and sunscreen. They all glared at him.

"I have one question for all of you, why are you not on the field? Move, move, move!" Every starts to quickly get their stuff and their instruments and start running for the field. Sally was laughing from up in the tower. 

When practice ended Thomas was giving the final announcements about Friday. 

"We will be in full uniform, and please remember to be nice to these kids. I don't care if some of them are annoying to you, be nice. I will need leadership to help with the kids and helping them get around things. I will want you all showing smiles even though half of you want to die. I'm looking at you Sam!" Thomas shouts, everyone laughs. Even if Thomas is a 'responsible adult', he can still has some teenage humor with him.

Thomas dismissed everyone so that could all go home. Thomas left Sally with a few of the band members as he went to finish things in his office. He was finishing some paperwork for a competition entry when a color guard member came into his office. 

"Mr. Sanders, you have to see this!" he shouted. He grabbed Thomas by the arm and dragged him into the band hall where the entire band was in a circle cheering someone on playing the clarinet solo. They all noticed him and made way for him, then Thomas saw who was playing it. It was Sally.

"Sally what are you doing?" Thomas shouted above the band. Everyone stopped.

"Sorry dad." Sally said. She walked up to a clarinet player and gave them back their instrument.

"We'll talk about this later, everyone go home it's getting late." Thomas announced. The band nodded and they all started to make their way home.

"Let's go to my office sally. I still have things to finish." Thomas takes Sally by the hand and take her to his office in the band room.

Sally sits down on the floor where she has her own work to do. 

"Hey Sally, do you want to learn a instrument." Thomas ask her out of nowhere. 

Sally nods, "Well what do you want to learn?" Thomas ask.

"Clarinet." she answers with a smile. 

"Alright then, I'll teach you. I can also have one of our clarinet players help you. How does that sound?" He reasons. Sally laughs with a smile. "That's a yes than."

"Yup!" Sally answers excitedly.

"One more question, honey. What happened at school?" Sally's face falls into a frown. 

"They made fun of us again." she said, he voice barely a whisper. "They made fun of me being adopted, me not having a mommy, and you for being alone and raising me." she said.

Thomas sighed, "Sally come here." Thomas opened his arms out for his daughter, who gratefully walked to him and he held her. "You don't need a mommy, I am raising you alone because I want to, and I wanted you. I saw you in that orphanage and you had it worse than the other kids. I wanted to take care of you. You are my daughter, I wouldn't change that." he says as he strokes her hair. 

"Okay, I love you dad."

"I love you too sweetheart."

* * *

*3rd person*

It was youth night. All the eight graders that signed up were at the high school watching the high schoolers get ready. The eight graders were talking among themselves when Patton saw a little girl hiding in the corner of the band hall. She only looked a few years younger than them. 

Patton walked up to her dragging Logan along. "Hey kiddo! What's your name?" he asked her. The little girl started to hide into her jacket more. 

"S-Sally," she answered. "Sally Sa-sanders."

"Sanders, as in Mr. Sanders the band director?" Logan asked her. She nodded.

Right on que, Thomas came around the corner scooping her up. "There you are! Now wonder no one saw you. You were in the corner with you hoodie again. I have got to stop getting you black clothes." 

"Dad we both know that it represents the soul that I don't have." Sally says with a sigh. 

"Very true my dear. Now I know you all are the eighth graders." Thomas said turning to the other kids. 

"Yep, that's us! The rest are over there." Patton said pointing to where the others were.

"Alright, Sally go help them load the trailer, "Thomas says as he sets his daughter down. "I'm going to be helping them." Sally nods and then runs off to help.

"Sorry about her, she's a bit of a handful. Now, as for what you are all going to do. I just need you all to stay in the band room, you will meet our leadership. They are some of the people with high ranks and huge responsibilities in the band. They will explain what will be happening tonight." Thomas led them all to the band room where they were introduced to the band leadership. They all instantly started bonding.

"Okay everyone, get to the buses. We have to get to the stadium!" Thomas shouted.

After youth night ended the ten friends couldn't wait until highschool to join the band. 


	2. Youth Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their in their junior year, youth night is around the corner again. This time, Sally gets to be a part of it.

"Guys!" Patton yells as he runs into the band room. It's a Thursday so the band has after school. He bumps into his boyfriend, Logan, as he enters. "Oh, sorry Lo-lo. I'm just in a rush." Patton gives Logon a peck on the lips before running into the band room.

"Why are you in a rush exactly?" Logan ask him following him in. Patton is already talking to Virgil and Talyn.

"Youth night is this Friday! The kiddos from Sally's band are coming." Patton explains.

"Youth night already? Are we really that far into the season?" Talyn ask in surprise. 

"Yup," Virgil responds. "The first comp is the Saturday after youth night. So we will not be getting any sleep." 

The bandroom door burst open as a pair of twins runs inside. 

"I beat you! You owe me!" The one in a red shirt yells at his twin.

"No you didn't! I won, you owe me!" the one in a green shirt yelled back. 

"Roman, what was the bet this time?" Virgil ask his boyfriend.

"It was to see who could get ot the bandroom first. I obviously won!" Roman, the one in red, answers.

"He's lying, I won!" Remus, in green, argues.

"No me!"

"No me!" 

"No m-"

"If both of you don't shut up I will hit you both with my saber. My sets are next to each of you, don't think I won't." Talyn threatens. Both boys shut up, they know not to mess with Talyn.

"Anyway, where's Damien. I haven't seen him all day." Remus complains.

"He was here a few minutes ago. Before Patton got here he left." Virgil informed him.

"I'm back!" Damien announces as he enters the bandroom. 

"Great where were you?" Remus ask pulling him into a kiss.

"Oh," Damien pulls away, "I had to get my mallets. I left them in my locker." He says. "And practice starts soon so everyone get your butts to the field, Thomas' orders."

They all rush to get changed and to get their things. They all make their way to the field with their instruments, or flags in guards case. 

"Guard report to the edge of the field!" Sally yells from the top of the band director's tower. "Katie wants to discuss something." 

Virgil and Talyn rush away from their friends and go to the edge of the field. 

"He didn't even kiss me!" Roman complains.

"Get over it!" Sally shouts. The rest of the band laughs. She climbs down the tower so Thomas can climb up. Thomas goes up the tower as Sally goes to the sideline to do her homework. 

"Alright guys, today we will be doing a few run throughs of our show so we can be ready for Friday and Saturday. After practice Sally has a few announcements considering the people in her band are coming over." 

The rest of practice went pretty well. A few lines were messed up here and there. Guard members earned more points for hitting a few people. At the end they were all happy for a water break. 

"So Sally, what can we expect from your classmates?" Roman ask Sally as he drinks his water.

"You'll have to wait for the end of practice for that." she says. 

"Come on, just one hint." Patton begs.

Sally shakes her head, "Just wait. Practice ends in half a hour. You all have to wait. Now get back on that field!" she shouts. They all notice that their water break ended and they all get back on the field. 

"Oaky, we are doing one more run though. During the first movement, remember that I need you all to do the visual correctly. I know you don't want your instruments damaged, but it will be worth the risk. Alright, get set!" Everyone gets into set for their last runthrough. The visual they did involved them fighting with their instruments. They would worry about hitting each others instrument to hard that they would damage them.

Logan counted them off and then they all started to play the music that haunts their nightmares. The shows name is Mental Breakdown. The music consist of songs about people who slowly go insane or have a mental disorder. At the end of the show, another visual worries them. They all have to drop to the floor, including Logan. They worried for their instruments and their own safety. Logan worried if he dropped hard, considering the podium is made of metal and is above four feet in the air. They all played at their best, all of them trying not to miss things in the music and they all tried to stay in step. At the end they all dropped as the bass drums let their last note ring out. They all laid on the floor, tired and exhausted. 

"Fifty." Thomas announced. They all got up and started to surround the fifty yard line. 

"You all did great. I know the visuals worry you all, but practice before the comp, we may be able to know how to keep them safe. The eight graders will be coming here this tomorrow. I know a lot of you want to know about them, and for that we need Sally. So Sally please come up here." Thomas informs his daughter. He starts to climb down and he gives Sally his microphone. She climbs up with a clipboard in hand. Once she gets to the top of the tower she looks down at the band.

"Okay, I actually have the numbers of how many people are coming tomorrow. As you all know this will be my first youth night. Dad never lets me go because he wants me to experience it for the first time at the right time. This is my first one, so this better be good." She jokes. Everyone laughs. "Okay, here are the numbers. We will have sixty-one people total." The band cheers, the quiet when they notice Sally holding her hand up. She starts to read what is off her clipboard

"Ten trombones." The trombones cheer.

"Five french horns." The mellophones hug each other.

"Five trumpets." Trumpets let out a unholy screech.

"Twelve clarinets." Clarinets high five.

"Fourteen saxophones." The saxes and Roman cheer and laugh.

"Four flutes." The flutes Jump up and down in happiness.

"Ten percussionist." Percussion laughs and cheers. 

"Last but not least, one bass clarinet." 

"FINALLY!" Roman shouts, louder than the whole band. "It is about time!" He is the most excited person.

Sally laughs, "You will find out who they are at youth night. Roman keep your excitement for later." She tells him. 

Virgil calms him down. Roman is still a bit excited, but he is calmer.

"Alright, that's all you need to know about youth night from me. Leadership any announcements?" Sally ask them. Joan and Patton raise their hands.

"Could section leaders and Roman please meet us at the thirty left yard line." They announce.

"Okay, anything else?" she ask the band. No one says a word, "Okay then, get out of here ,go home." everyone gets their things to leave, while section leaders and Roman went to the thirty left yard line with Joan and Patton.

"Alright so as you all know we have youth night tomorrow and you all have things to do for your sections." Joan explains. "You will be teaching the youths the stand tunes and also a few more things." 

"Trumpets will teach their youth about trumpet line." The trumpet line is when all the trumpets loop their arms together and play their tunes. It's a bit difficult because they also have to do a few more movements. They have to jump up and down ten times, take three steps forward, and then they lean back all the way. 

"Trombones, teach them trombone suicide." Everyone knows what trombone suicide is. Trombones are blindfolded, and they have percussion play a song and they turn their slides from side to side, up and down. With a huge chance for someone to get a concussion. 

"Mellophones, teach french horns the horn play." Horn play is when mellos use mutes and try to play high notes. It is torture for the rest of the band, but fun for mellos.

"Clarinets, you are doing reed breaks." To the normal clarinet person, the name would give them a heart attack. But to the kids in this band, it was fun and insane. They would basically take their clarinets apart in tow's, with the reeds still on, then they would try and use them like poms poms. The things they do are worthy of breaking reeds.

"Saxes, I can't believe this is going to happen, but they will be learning the wave and Careless whisper." Now this, this is torture, true torture. The saxes basically do the wave while playing careless whisper. The band doesn't like it at all.

"Flutes, we need you guys to do high train." High train is something. Flutes take turns playing their high notes. At the end, they all play thest note and hold it out for twenty counts. How they are not deaf is a miracle.

"Percussion, you guys teach them basic cadences." They can't teach a bunch of eighth graders can't do the high school cadences due to how confusing they can get. 

"Bass clarinet, your teaching them body flips." Body flips are probably one of the most dangerous things for a bass clarinet to do. You take off the neck and bell of the instrument and you loosen your neck strap all the way. Then you proceed to throw the instrument and flip it in the air. Anyone within a twelve foot radius is at risk of decapitation. 

"I know some might be a bit risky to do, but we want them to have the best experience. Might as well give them more things to look forward to about marching band." Patton tells them with a smile. "Any questions?" Roman raised his hand. "Yeah, Roman?"

"Why did you call me here?" He puzzled.

Patton smiles, "Just for tomorrow night, you will get to be a section leader." At that news Roman is more excited.

"But only for the night," Joan clearifies. " If the bass clarinet joins the marching band next year, than you can try out for section leader."

"Okay, i'm just so excited. I atleast get a little person I get to mold." Roman schemes. 

"I can't believe i'm saying this," Remus sighs. "But could you not be weird?"

"Nope, and true I can't believe your saying that." Roman tells his twin.

"Okay guys, we just want to encourage them to join marching band next year. We have to be nice, now let's all go home and try to get some rest." Patton says. They all go home, excited for the next day.

Remus had trouble sleeping that night, mainly because his twin wouldn't stop talking about that he would meet the bass clarinet. 

* * *

"Roman, please calm down. I know you want to meet the bass clarinet, but Mr. Sanders wants us to wait for it to be a surprise." Virgil complains as Roman drags him to the band room. Virgil plants himself on the ground pulling Roman down with him. "Babe, you can wait. We'll be called when they're ready." 

"Fine, I'll wait." Roman admits defeat. As he and Virgil wait in the band hall, the others start to pour in. Patton running to them.

"Guys! I just saw the busses and the eighth graders are unloading." he exclaims. Logan is holding his hand to keep him from doing anything drastic.

"Patton I love you, but please calm down." Logan ask him. Patton apologises and sits next to his friends. 

The hall doors open and a large group of eighth graders starts to pouring, all if them following Thomas. They all have cases of different sizes, leaving the high schoolers to guess who plays what instrument. As they all go into the band room the high schoolers start to talk among themselves. 

"I didn't see a bass clarinet case! Did they even come, what if they changed their mind." Roman says worriedly.

"Ro, babe, calm down. We just have to wait, there were a ton if kids. Maybe you just over looked them. They might in the band room right now. Please don't stress over it." Virgil assures him. Roman nods and starts to calm down.

"Alright sisters, let's do this!" Remy shouts as they walk into the band hall, Emile right behind them.

"Remy, can you please slow down?" Emile desperately ask. 

"Nope," Remy finishes the rest of their coffee and throw the cup away. "I want to meet the percussionist. I have to know who gets a bass drum, who gets a pair of symbols, who gets snares, and who can play quads. Trust me, my job is harder than yours." Remy sits down and takes off their wedges, puts them in their stadium bag, and takes out and pair of flats to put on.

"Why are you my girlfriend again?" Emile ask. 

"Please, you know you love me." Remy stands up and kisses her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Yeah, I know." Emile admits in defeat. 

"Remy, I have the list and- Remus let go of me!" Damien shouts as he runs into the band hall, trying to get away from his clingy boyfriend.

"But you so soft and cuddly!" Remus complains.

"I said no," Damien shouts he gives Remy a piece of paper. "I counted what we have in storage and here are all the things we can use." He explains. 

"Great, we'll decide who gets what when we met them. Say, when do we get to met them?" Remy ask.

"Right now actually." Joan says. 

The groups screams when they notice Joan. "Please, never do that! What do you want?" Virgil ask them.

"Thomas says all leadership can go to the band room to met the kids now." Joan says.

Roman bolts up, dragging Virgil with him to the band room. They bump into Thomas.

"Oh, so i'm guessing Joan told you." Thomas says. Roman nods and the rest of leadership comes to the band room.

"Okay, you're all here you can go in. I'll call the kids up by section so you can met them." Thomas instructs.

* * *

They are all faced by a large wave of kids. Patton spots Sally and waves at her, she waves back. One thing Logan notices, is that Sally is holding hands with a boy.

"Do you know who that boy is?" Logan whispers to Patton.

Patton gives a smug smile and shrugs, "No clue."

"Okay guys, these are the eighth graders, I will call out the instrument they play and then you step up to let them know you are a leadership person for that instrument. So just sit tight."

Some of the eighth graders start to get excited, they can't wait to get to know the band.

"Okay, Trumpets." Logan lets go of Patton's hand as Patton and Monica ,the section leader for trumpets, step up. From the eighth grade, a few of the kids grab their cases and head over to them.

"Trombones." the trombone section leader jumps up and down letting the kids know where to go. The boy Sally's holding hands with kisses her cheek quickly before grabbing his case and following his section.

"French horns." "Come to me my children!" the mellophone section leader yells. All the french horns give each other a weird look, they shrug it off and go to her.

"Clarinets." The Joan and the clarinet section leader raises their hands to show where they are. To everyone's surprise, Sally doesn't go with them.

"Saxophones." Remus waves his arm around and all the saxes stare at him. They ignore it and go with him, Sally still doesn't go with a section.

"Precession." Remy and Damien step up. More than half of the remaining kids get their things and head over top them.

"Flutes." Emile steps up as two girls and two boys walk over to him. That only leaves Roman and Sally.

"Last but not least, bass clarinet." Sally smiles as she gets her case and walks over to Roman.

"Well, hello section leader." she says with a smile. 

"When did you switch to bass clarinet?" he ask her as he hugs her.

"Last year, this is my second year playing it." she explains.

"This is going to be your first youth night. I have a lot planned for you." Roman says happily.

"Can't wait." Sally says.

* * *

"I can't believe you already know all of these." Roman says as he tries to teach Sally the stand tunes. 

"I grew up around this band, I know them all." She says. "I've just never been to youth night. Dad always makes me stay home with aunt Valerie. This is the first one, so it better be worth it." 

"Trust me, it will. Are you going to march bass clarinet when you join marching band?" Roman as curiously. 

"Yeah, there are too many clarinets. I always wanted to do something a bit more advanced. Plus, clarinets are major crackheads." She says.

"True that. Let's go see what the others are doing." they put their instruments away and head to the lobby where the saxophones are learning. 

"Please try to remember, those are staccato." Remus instructs them.

"Hey bro are you done yet?" Roman ask him. 

"No, we still have like three more, than we have to learn the wave and careless whisper. Don't tell me your done." Remus beggs.

"Yeah we are. Sally grew up here, of course she knows all the stand tunes." Roman explains smuggly. 

Remus sighs, "Should have seen that coming. Could you please help us, I'll buy you new reeds." he bargains.

Roman thinks for a minute, "Vandorian, number three and a half, make sure they are not Rico, and you should know that they are worth fifty bucks just for a box of five." Roman tells him.

"Done, deal." Remus says desperately. 

"You give me half, you take the other half." Roman compromises.

"Thank you!" Remus splits the group in half, one half with him, the others with Roman.

"I'm going to go talk to dad. See you later." Sally says, she waves as she runs to the band room.

"Okay, we need someone to conduct, because I can't do it to save my life." Roman says. Just than Logan walks by.

"Hey, pocket protector, can you do me a favor and conduct for us?" Roman ask.

"Sure, which song?" Logan ask as he walks over.

"We're doing Rooster, so up three." 

"Alright, that should be easy," Logan rolls up his sleeves and puts his arms up at the ready. "Normal tempo or do you want me to slow it down?"

"Normal, I think they can handle it."

Logan winces, "You sure, it's about one forty." 

"We can do it!" A eighth grader shouts. 

"Alright, your death not mine." Logan says. He counts it off and starts to conduct. Most of them start to miss a few notes, other mess up on the rhythm, and a few slow down. Logan sighs as he cuts them off.

"You still need to work on it." Logan says.

"Okay, we can do that later, let's move on to the other songs. Can you guys try to play Imperial March?" Roman ask them.

"It's just whole notes notes." One of the girls complains.

"So do you think you need to practice it?" Logan ask them.

"No." the answer.

"Good, my work here is done. I'm going to go find Patton." Logan waves at them and starts to find his boyfriend.

"Don't you two go into the uniform closet again!" Remus shouted after him.

"Oh my- IT WAS ONE TIME!" Logan yells back annoyingly.

"Sure it was." Roman taunts.

"What was that about?" one of the saxophones ask. 

"Dont worry about it." Roman tells him. "Now, let's get you guys back to Remus because it's only saxes that do that wave thing." Roman helps them all move their things back to Remus.

"Thanks." Remus says.

"No problem, and if you don't get me my reeds, I have Sally as a witness." Roman threatens.

"Like that's the worse you can do." Remus mocks.

"We are identical twins, you know what happened last time we wore the same outfit. You don't want Damien to do that again now do you?" Roman says smugly.

Remus' face goes red with rage, "Don't you dare."

"Just get me my reeds and we'll be fine." Roman pats his twin on the shoulder before going to the band room.

"How are you so good at this?" Thomas yells at Sally.

"I don't know! Just keep playing." Sally yells back as she slaps a card on the floor. 

Father and daughter keep placing card after card until Sally shouts, "I win!" 

"Crap!" Thomas shouts in defeat.

"What were you two doing?" Roman ask them. 

"Playing Uno. Obviously dad is a sore loser." Sally taunts her father.

"Go back to learning your stand tunes." Thomas tells her as he throws his remaining cards at her. 

"Can't I already know them all." Sally argues.

"Than go help trombones, you know how they are. Your a low voice, you guys have some of the same parts." Thomas says. "Roman you go too."

"Yes, sir." Roman bows dramatically and starts to drag sally to where the trombones are practicing. 

"When do we have to leave again?" Sally ask.

Roman thinks for a minute, "Maybe half an hour. We have to load the trailer, get everyone on the busses, and then we have feed the children, then we need to get set in the bleachers."

"Okay, and heads up, the trombones in my band are basically high every other second of their lives." Sally warns.

"Oh come on," Roman opens the gym door to where the trombones are practicing. "How bad can they be?" 

"Oh thank Satan you're here!" the Trombone section leader, Alex, screams as he runs over to Sally and Roman. "These eighth graders, I don't know what kind of drugs their on. You need to help me." 

"Okay, um... Sally do you think you can get them to listen?" Roman ask her while trying to calm down Alex.

"Sure thing." Sally walks over to the trombones. 

"So what did they do?" Roman ask Alex.

"So I was trying to teach them trombone suicide when one of them decided, 'You know what, what would happen if I YETTED MY INSTRUMENT OF THE TOP OF THE BLEACHERS!' I have no control over these kids. Than another thought it would be a good idea to try and play without a mouthpiece." Alex explains.

"You my friend have had your hands full." Roman syphasizes. 

The gym doors burst open as Patton runs in, "There you are, we have all been called to the band room. The eighth graders are going to stay in the hall, Thomas is going to talk to us." 

"Alright, we'll be there in a minute." Roman tells him. "Hey, Sally! Leadership has to go to the band room, eighth grade has to stay in the hall. Can you get them there?" Roman ask.

"Sure, just let them pack things up here." She says as the trombones start to pack their things up.

"Thanks!" Roman and Alex run to the band room to find the rest of leadership there. Roman finds Virgil and sits next to him.

"Hey Roman, what took you so long?" Virgil ask. 

"We had a issue with the trombones. We fixed it tho." Roman kisses Virgil on the cheek before paying attention to Thomas. 

"Okay, here is how we need to set up the bleachers," Thomas pulls up a diagram on the whiteboard using the projector. "Color guard is in the first row like always. Flute and clarinets take the second and third rows. Saxes and bass clarinet, you have a lot of people so you now get the fourth and fifth rows. Percussion, sixth, seventh, and eighth rows. Trumpets take the ninth and half of the tenth row. Than we have low brass from half the tenth up to the twelth row. Any questions?" Thomas ask them. Nobody speaks, "Alright let's load the trailer and get you out of here!"

* * *

"Okay, we are releasing for dinner a bit differently this time. Eighth graders can go to dinner first." All the eighth graders cheered as they went behind the bleachers to the concession stand where the band usually has dinner. "Now that they're gone, you guys set your things down under the bleachers and be ready to show them where to go, after that I'll dismiss the rest of you." Thomas informs them.

Everyone goes to their assigned areas, no one daring to inter mingle with other sections. Once the eighth graders return the leadership shows them where to sit. "Okay, the rest of you, try not to kill each other." Thomas says as he salutes, signaling they are dismissed for dinner. A wave of one hundred plus band kids races to get food.

"Sacrifice! Sacrifice!" The color guard yells as they swing their pom poms around while they stand in a circle, Logan in the middle. 

"Can I go now?" Logan shouts over the guard as the rest of the band joins in.

"No way in hell!" Virgil shouts, they all start cheering louder. "SACRIFICE! SACRIFICE!"

"BAND, TEN, HUT!" 

"Hit!" Everyone gets to attention while the eighth graders are confused. They are all faced with a very amused Thomas. 

"Get back to your areas you heathens." Thomas instructs. They all laugh. 

"Is this a cult or something?" A eighth grader ask.

"It is!" Talyn shouts and the band roars with laughter.

"Man, it's been years since I've seen you guys do that." Sally says as she and Roman get back to their area, which is directly under the stairs of the bleachers. "I was eleven that last time it happened."

"I forget you were basically raised around some of the people in this band." Roman says as he takes a bite of his burger.

"I've seen seniors come on and off this field every year, kind of gets sad after a while. When I was younger, I thought nothing of it until I really got to know the people here." Sally says sadly. "It's hard on dad too. The kids he basically raised for four years, they all leave."

"I try not to think about it either. Considering I'll be a senior next year, I try not to get attached to some people. What sucks is the school I plan on going to doesn't march bass clarinet. I'll have to go back to a Bb in order to get in." Roman says.

"Why did you pick this place of all places for our area?" Sally ask Roman, she dips a fry in ketchup before eating it.

"I consider this my thinking place, no one else knows about it. I want to start a tradition." Roman cleans his mouth with a napkin. "Bass clarinets are to always come here for dinner, no where else. Even after I leave, can you keep doing that?" Roman ask her hopefully. 

Sally smiles, "I can promise you that." 

"Great, you're going to be at the comp right?" Roman ask.

"Yeah, aunt Valerie has a day shift. I have to stay with dad." Sally informs him.

"Good, and now it is time for us to head back with the rest of the band."

* * *

"Hey ref! What kind of play was that?" Thomas shouts at the referee. Both teams are currently tied, but one of the players on the opposing team has grabbed one of their players by the helmet and slammed them to the ground. The referee didn't take notice. 

"Wow, I didn't know dad could get this mad over this." Sally says as she tightly grabs the neck of her instrument. 

"Yeah, he gets like this a few times. One time he was so bothered about how they played music in the middle of our halftime show that he went up to the announcers booth and cussed him out." Roman tells her.

Sally smiles, "Yup, my dad is not a force to be reckoned with."

"Okay guys, we have about ten minutes till halftime, you all need to make your way down to where we usually met. Eighth graders stay where you are, Mr. Smith will be taking care of you all." Thomas announces to the band.

"Alright," Roman digs through his stadium bag and pulls out his gloves, he puts them on before grabbing his shako. "I'll see you after the show." Roman and Sally high five before Roman leaves down the bleachers.

They get assistance from some parents who put their lumes on their shakos. They all meet near the scoreboard for warm ups. 

"Alright, shakos off. We will stretch and then we will play through some of our songs." Thomas instructs them.

They all take off their shakos and place them in front of themselves. They then place their instruments down, Roman turning the neck of his instrument and the clarinets twist their barrels so their reeds don't touch the ground. They start doing simple stretches, all while Logan just stands there. Logan looks at the bleachers to see how the eighth graders are behaving. The first thing he notices is Sally is with that same trombone guy.

"Hey Patton," Logan calls his boyfriend over. "Can you please tell me who that boy is?" Logan pleads. 

"Alright, that''s Sally's boyfriend. Don't tell Thomas, he can't know yet." Patton warns him. 

"Fine, this once. You know how we all get about Sally, and you know why." Logan tells him.

"Yeah don't remind me." Patton says.

"Every one, concert ark!" Thomas instructs. 

Everyone gets into their concert ark, all of them staying in their sections. Logan stands in the middle of it all, gazing down at his tiny kingdom. 

"Hey Logan, I know you conduct us but please stop thinking we are you servants and just count us off!" Remy yells!

"Alright, Panic Room, mesure twenty, with step outs." Logan announces, he counts them off and they begin to play. Color guard is in their area doing their own thing. Their songs were all memorized in order, it would be Bury a friend by Billie Eilish, then Crazy by Gnarls Barkley, and they would end with Panic Room by Au/Ra. 

Logan cuts them off. "Okay, now that we have that down, can we try to play a bit through crazy. Trumpets what is that dynamic level when you are at mesure twelve?" Logan ask, trying to make sure trumpets remember their part.

"Mezzo forte." all trumpets say annoyingly. Some of them did have the tendency to blast, they just needed to reminded just in case. Logan counts them off and they begin to play for about fifteen measure before Thomas cuts them off. 

"We have two minutes before halftime. I want you all to remember this for tomorrow. This is just a run through, things still matter, if you don't do it right now you won't do it right later. I wish you all the best of luck, now make your way to that field!" Thomas shouts. The band roars with cheers as the start to make their way to the back of the field for their entrance. 

They all line up on their yard lines and wait for the football team to leave the field. Some of the football players try to get their attention but the band still remains at attention, no matter what. Once the football team has cleared the field and pit and color guard start to rollin with instruments and props, they all start to march onto the field. Some people get off step, just a bit more practice and they'll be fine. Once they all get into their first set, they are announced.

"Introducing the Mindscape High School Marching Knights. Under the direction of Thomas Sanders, drum major Logan Berry, band captains Patton Hart and Joan Stokes. Color guard captain Virgil Grey and uniform directors are Talyn Foster and Roman Martinez. Tonight they will be playing their show titled Mental Breakdown. Featuring the songs Bury a friend, Crazy, and Panic Room. Drum major, is your band ready?" The announcer finishes and everyone has their eyes on Logan. His uniform is different so he stands out. Instead of a black jacket with white accents, his jacket is completely white and silver ropes on his left shoulder. Logan does his salute, the same one he has done since freshman year, and then runs to his podium. "Everybody introducing your marching knights!" the announcer says a final time before the crowd starts to cheer. 

Logan waits for the crowd to quiet down, he counts the band off, and the show begins.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Sally shouted as she hugged Roman. "You guys were incredible! I can't wait to see how you do tomorrow." 

"Calm down, can't a man drink some water?" Roman jokes. Roman takes out his water jug and has a few gulps before Remus takes it from him. "Hey!" Roman shouts at his twin.

"Sorry," Remus says handing back the jug after a few sips. "I forgot mine at home. It's third quarter break so we can go. You did do your pass offs, right?" Remus ask. In their band if you don't your pass offs, you don't get a third quarter break. 

"Yeah I did them. Just let me go get Virgil, are you going to be okay here Sally?" Roman ask as he turns to Sally. 

Sally nods, "I'll be staying with dad. Don't worry about me." Sally waves at them before going down the bleachers to go to her dad.

Roman and emus go to get their boyfriends before going to their break.

While there they met people from the other band. Their show was Freak Show, which for some reason almost every band was doing that show. Most of them had similar to exactly the same songs. It gets boring after a while.

They all go home that night after their team won. The eighth graders go home knowing just what they want to do next year as freshman, and the current band members can't wait to see what great thing these kids will do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter. Thank you to all of you who gave me Kudos. Means a lot considering this is my first story. I am happy knowing people enjoy it! I will point out I have dyslexia so I am trying my best, please inform me of any spelling errors so that I can improve.


	3. A new reason, new members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally after a long wait, the eighth graders are now freshmen and our juniors now seniors. They can now join the marching band. But first, they need to live through rookie camp and band camp.

"It's rookie camp bitches!" Remy shouts as they walk into the band room, a very sleep deprived Emile in tow.

"He wouldn't stop mentioning all last night." Emile says as he drinks his coffee.

"Remy, they don't get here another half hour. Please stop being so loud. The only rookie here is Sally, and she has the right to be here." Logan says as he lays across three of the chairs. 

"I have to agree with specs, I am too tired for this shit." Joan groans as they let themself fall to the ground. 

Rookie camp, a time for all upperclassmen to torcher the new kids. But it all comes at a price, waking up at the most ungodly hour of the day which just so happens to be five in the morning. They have to be at the school at six for rookie camp to start at six thirty. Patton is sleeping against the chair at Logan's head. Virgil, Roman, Remus, and Damien have yet to arrive. The rest of leadership is doing who knows what. Thomas is in his office doing work while Sally is sleeping on the couch he has in there. Joan and Talyn are laying on the ground, they look dead. Remy has moved to the percussion room with the rest of the precisionist while Emile goes to lay down. 

"Someone help me!" Virgil shouts as he goes into the band room, while dragging a sleeping Roman. Damien comes in after him, dragging a sleeping Remus. 

"Why are they still asleep?" Joan ask as they get up to help Virgil, Logan goes to help Damien.

"When we got to their house to pick them up, their mom said that they went to bed late because one of their cousins got married so they were at the party. We dragged them out of the house, stuffed them in the back seats, then drove here. They have still not woken up, someone tell Emile to get his piccolo." Damien says as he and Logan put Remus to lay on the chairs. Talyn goes to get Emile.

"We don't care if their eardrums burst, just wake them up." Virgil says. Joan gently lays Roman's bottom half on the chairs, while Vigil roughly drops Roman's head. Roman still does not wake up. "What the fuck! I thought I was the heavy sleeper." Virgil shouts.

"I have Emile." Talyn says as they pull Emile by the arm, his piccolo in hand. 

"Who do you want me to wake up first and what note do you want?" Emile questions as he starts to raise his instrument to his mouth.

"Your highest note." Virgil growls as he stares at his sleeping boyfriend. "And please do me the favor of waking up Roman, I need to slap him." 

"Alright, high C here you go." Emile kneels to where the end of his instrument in in Roman's ear. Emile blows the air through his instrument and the room is filled with his high sounding instrument.

"_Pinche meirda!" _ Roman yells as he jumps up, hitting Emile in the face. Roman looks at Virgil and glares at him. "_Quien te dio la tonta idea para despertarme con esa cosa del diablo? Para la próxima, se me ases eso otra vez, terminamos." _Roman threatens him.

Virgil smiles and kisses Roman on the lips. "I love you too." Virgil says as he pulls away. "Now go wake up your brother." Virgil says.

Roman groans and moves over to wake up his twin. He digs in his pocket and takes out a small bag of gummy bears, but the bears are a bit moldy. Damien looks disgusted as Roman opens the bag and puts it near his brother. Remus jolts up and grabs the bag, then proceeds to eat all the bears.

"I can't believe I kiss that mouth." Damien says as he moves away from Remus.

"Oh, come here deedee." Remus says as he starts to chase his boyfriend.

"What is going on in here?" Thomas ask as he leaves his office to walk up students, Sally sleeping on his back.

Logan looks at Thomas, "Do you need help waking her up?"

"I learned to not do that, it's best for us all if we don't want to be killed." Thomas warns. Sally starts to stir, but remains sleeping.

"Will she just wake up on her own?" Remus ask from the corner.

"She should, anyways we have to get ready for when the rookies arrive." Thomas says. 

Leadership starts to take out the field equipment. The drum major podium, yardline markers, speakers, metronome, and tents. They take everything outside and to the practice field. The grass, freshly cut and poisoned for the ants. They start to set everything up and start to bring down the coolers filled with ice and water bottles. Patton helps Logan set up the drum major podium, but mid way through unfolding it, Patton screams.

"KILL IT!" he shouts as he hides behind Logan. "Logie, kill it!" he keeps shouting.

"Patton what is it?" Logan ask his frightened boyfriend. Logan tries his best to calm Patton down.

"Creepy. Crawly. Deathdealer." Patton says in shock as he points to the drum major podium. Logan knows full well that it means he saw a spider. Logan rolls his eyes and goes to cheek on the spider before jumping back.

"Holy shit! Can someone please get Virgil, and tell him I found Maleficent." Logan instructs. Joan nods and then runs back up to the school to get Virgil. 

"It's okay Patton. It was just Maleficent, you don't need to worry." Logan says as he tightly hugs Patton. 

"I don't need to worry! Logan it's a tarantula! I hate them!" Patton shouts as he buries his face in Logan's chest. Logan rolls his eyes and just hugs Patton until Virgil arrives.

"You found Maleficent? Where is she?" Virgil ask as he runs up to Logan.

"She's under my podium. And please get her out, Patton is starting to suffocate me." Logan says as Patton hugs him tighter.

Virgil nods and goes under the podium to get his spider. When Virgil comes out from under the podium he has his spider in his hands. "Oh there you are. I was looking for you for two months. Don't do that to me again, princess." Virgil says as he smiles at his spider. "I'll go take her back to the band room to see if there is anything I can use as a cage for today. I'll take her home at the end of the day and put her in a proper cage." Virgil goes back to the band room to find a place to safely put his spider away.

"You can let go of me Patton." Logan informs his boyfriend. 

"But you're so warm." Patton complains. 

"The rookies are here." Logan lies, knowing full well that Patton will let him go. 

Patton pushes him to the ground and runs back to the school screaming, "Kiddos!"

Logan groans from his spot on the ground before getting up and running after his boyfriend. As Logan enters the bandroom he sees that some of the rookies have arrived. Patton and Sally are talking with them.

"Hey, Logan!" Patton calls him over. "You have to meet this one kid." Patton starts to pull Logan over to a girl with dull blonde hair and carrying a mellophone case. 

"Hi, I'm Alice. I'm a mellophone." The girl says once Logan and Patton get to her. "I saw you conducting during youth night and I thought that was pretty cool. I was wondering if you could teach me." Alice says shyly. 

"Do you think you will ever want to be drum major in the future?" Logan ask her curiously. 

"Well, yeah. I thought it was something interesting, I actually want to be able to do that." Alice explains.

"Well, I work with mellophones when I am not practicing one of our pieces. If your section leader allows it, I can help you to learn." Logan informs her.

"Yes! Thank you." Alice says excitedly. She walks away to go meet with some her friends. 

"You sure know how to deal with kids." Patton says teasingly once Alice is out of ear shoot. 

"I said that when we were sophomores. Will you ever let me live it down?" Logan ask Patton.

"Nope." Patton turns on his heel and goes to check on his section. 

"Alright, leadership make sure the rookies have what they need, after that you may check with me and than go to the field! Rookie camp has officially started!" Thomas shoutes getting everyone's attention. Leadership starts to get the rookies to their proper places, make sure they have what they need, then they start to show them where they have to go. 

"Where are the bass clarinets?" Virgil shouts. He has Romans water jug and needs to give it to him. 

Thomas looks around but he can't find Sally or Roman anywhere. "Alright, if everyone in your section is here, go to the field. If not you are to wait here." Thomas instructs. 

Guard gets their things from the prop closet and head to the field. Slowly all the other sections start to head to the field. "Why does she always do this?" Thomas ask himself when everyone else has left. He grabs his bag and makes his own way to the field. Once he gets there he see that everyone, including bass clarinets are there. "Bass clarinets, here. Now." Thomas says. Roman and Sally give each other worried glances before making their way over to Thomas. "Where were you two?" Thomas ask them.

"We were here the whole time." Roman answers.

"We thought you were lost or something. Never do that again, get to your places." Thomas says.

"Yes sir." Sally and Roman say in unison before going to their area. 

Thomas climbs up his tower with his microphone in hand. He looks down at the band. "We are starting camp, first we are doing warm ups. So if Logan will please instruct us on how we will be doing them." Thomas says into the microphone. Logan goes to his podium and waits for everyone to quiet down, since he does not have a microphone he needs to yell. 

"We are starting with stretches!" Logan puts his right arm across his chest and pulls it in order to stretch it, the rest of the band does the same. After a few seconds Logan makes them switch. "Now the left arm." Logan swaps his arms, the band copies. After a while Logan gives a new command. "Now your legs." Logan grabs his right leg from behind and pulls it towards his back keeping it there while trying to steady himself on his other leg. 

"This is torture!" A new trombone player yells. 

"That's the point, and because of that we will now run a lap after stretches!" Logan annonces. Everyone groans. "Should we make that two?" Logan ask the band, trying to see who would break. Every one quiets down. "Okay, now switch." Everyone switches legs, no one saying a thing for fear of having to do more laps.

After they were done with stretches, Logan was about to get down from his podium so that they could do laps, but Patton yelled out for the whole band to hear.

"Hey, Loggie! I will give all the kisses you want so that we don't have to do laps!" Patton shouts at his boyfriend. The whole band can see Logan visibly turn red in embarrassment.

The whole band waits in anticipation for Logan's answer until he says, "As much as I would love that, you have now given us three laps. Let's go people." During all this Thomas watches from his tower laughing as the children suffer in the Florida heat. 

"Anyone else wants to complain, if not we will move on." Logan says. The whole band remains quiet, when no one speaks Logan looks up at Thomas who gives him the okay signal. "Alright, sectionals for half a hour. You are to teach them attention, parade rest, suitcase, and transitions. Let's do it." Everyone departs to their sections in order to learn their first things.

"You have to snap into that position. Now time for delay, you have seen us do it. You know how quick we react to it." Roman instructs Sally. "Make sure your looking in the sky, chin at a fifteen degree angle, feet at a forty five degree angle, your chest is out, your stomach is in, fist and your hips, and you are not to move until you are told." Roman has Sally at attention, he's trying to see how long she can last. "Now you can relax." he says after a while. Sally sighs in relief as she gets out of attention. 

"What else do I have to learn now?" Sally ask. 

"Parade rest, this is pretty dangerous to do when you have the instrument. You can bend the keys or hurt yourself with the keys." Roman explains. "For now we have to make due. You basically go back to attention and then, you have to beats to do this, your left leg goes out and then you right arm goes straight across your hips in the front, then your left goes behind your back, and your head goes down, you look at the ground." Roman tells her. Sally nods. "Okay let's try it." Roman claps to steady beat before commanding, "Band parade rest, one, two." During the one count Sally moves her left leg out and on the second count she moves her arms and moves her head down. "Nice, you can rest now." Roman says.

On the other side of the field Virgil is with guard, struggling to teach them. "Listen, the wind is your worst enemy out here, but sometimes it can be your best friend. You have to adapt, be able to move quickly. Your main goal is to make this look good, not hit a band member, and to at least try and catch it. You can never drop your smile, you have to keep smiling, unless there is a show where you need to show emotions and you need to give other facial expressions. The band has to be keeping straight faces while trying to survive around us, it is our job to add grace and some excitement to the show." Virgil explains to the guard. "Now let's go over that toss again."

Patton trying to keep trumpets in line. "You guys need to be in uniform. I call it, you all have to snap to your position in unison. We are one of the largest sections, people will notice if we don't do things together and it will make things look bad. Let's try this one more time because we need to move on." Patton continues to try and teach them attention.

"If you do that you will break your reed when you have the actual instrument." Joan says as they watch the clarinets go to suitcase. "You have to twist your wrist inwards so that way the mouthpiece doesn't touch your body." Joan tries to explain. They continue to teach them the same thing until they finally get it. "Oh thank the band gods. Now, let's see if you can keep up with the transitions."

Remus, is trying to keep the crackhead energy of the saxes to a minimum. "As much as I appreciate a good drug joke as much as the next person, we have to focus." Remus tries to keep his laughter down. "If we can just get through learning attention, than we can joke all we want. For now can we just get through this." Remus begs his section. 

"Thank you! The rookies last year were horrible at this, don't tell them I said that." Remy shouts in excitement. The last rookies he taught are now sophomores, and they were idiots. "You are the best rookies I have ever taught, I love you already!" 

Emile looks at his section as they all stand in attention, he has taught them everything, but now he has to give them the hard truth. "This is the pencil of shame," Emile pulls a pencil out of his pocket. "When we start to use the actual instruments, we will put this in the end of your flute. If it falls out, you have failed, but if it stays in you pass. Your flute needs to be parallel to the ground and if you even thing about leaning it at a odd angle, you are instantly wrong." Nice job Emile, that's how you make your section fear you.

Logan is sitting on his podium, rehearsing his conducting styles for the show. Their show for the this season is titled Pride. Consisting of the songs I Wanna Be Your Girlfriend by Girl in Red, Home by Cavetown, and Everyone Is Gay by A Great Big World. Thomas had a big fight with the school about the show theme. The school put it up to the students to vote, the majority won and now the show is happening. 

"Hey, Logan. Can you do me a favor?" Thomas ask when he approaches Logan. 

"Sure, what is it?" Logan ask.

"I left some new batteries for the microphone on my desk. Can you go and get them for me, the entrance through the band room is open." Thomas tells him. 

"Of course." Logan gets off his podium. Logan runs up to the school and goes into the band room. He goes to Thomas' office, gets the batteries, and goes to leave. 

"Oh Logan, good." Logan turns around and sees Valerie. "I need to know where Thomas is." Valerie says rushingly.

"Well, rookie camp started and we are all at the field." Loga explains.

"Great, let's go." Valerie walks past Logan and heads to the door, and then goes outside. Logan shrugs and then goes after her, once he gets outside he can see Valerie bolting for the field. Logan runs after her.

Once Logan gets to the field, he can see Thomas and Valerie arguing about something. "Logan get over here." Thomas says once he notices Logan. Logan awkwardly walks over. "Once everyone is done, I need you to call them into roll block and then call the commands to see if they got it. Me and Valerie need to talk." Thomas and valerie go to the end of the field to talk. Logan just shrugs and then goes back to his podium.

"So what do you mean they got out?" Thomas ask Valerie, panic in his voice. 

"They got out due to good behavior. I was managing the calls when one of the officers pulled me out to talk. He's one of my friends and he knows that I am Sally's aunt. He told me that the Lopez's got out for good behavior. Their fist thing is to try and find Sally. They don't know that she was adopted and that her name was changed. You have a while until they can find her, aren't one of the parents here a police officer?" Valerie ask Thomas.

"Yeah, one of Patton's moms is." Thomas says. "I can't let them near her, not again." 

"Thomas, everything is going to be okay. Yes, they are out there, but you have the support of all these kids. They'll be by your side no matter what, we all know that." Valerie reasons.

"Okay, okay, you're right. Things are going to be fine."Thomas says trying to calm himself.

"Okay, I need to go. But please know that things will be fine."Valerie quickly hugs Thomas before waving goodbye and running to her car. 

Thomas sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He jogs back to the band to see them in rool block. "Band parade rest, one, two." Logan commands. Everyone goes into parade rest, some are a bit late while the others do it in unison. Logan notices him, "Band, rest." everyone gets out of parade rest. "Take a ten minute water break." Logan announces. The rookies cheer and go to get water.

"Hey Logan, how have things been going?" Thomas ask.

"Fine, we just have to go over first steps, than back marching, left box, right box, how to keep intervals, and left and right slides. But we have four more days to teach them, than the rule work begins." Logan says.

"Very true, so we get today done with. Than we'll worry about band camp." Thomas says.

* * *

Than band camp came around the corner the next week, which means teenagers waking up at the unholy hours of four in the morning in order to get to the school at five, for camp to begin at six! Being outside from six thirty until nine in the morning! Than indoor sectionals at nine thirteen until ten thirty, whole band practice from ten forty until eleven fifty, than lunch! Warm ups with color guard from twelve to one! Then roll block from one fifteen until two forty, sectionals three to three thirty, setting drill three forty to six. Dinner at six fifteen until seven forty, games eight until nine, than finial night rehearsal from nine ten until eleven. Than you get to go home! Than ready to do it all over again, for the rest of the month! **(This is based off my band camp schedule.)**

"No fair, I have to wake up earlier." Sally complains as she lays on the chairs.

"What do you mean you wake up earlier?" Roman groans from his spot on the floor, Virgil sleeping in his lap.

"You forget that her dad is the band director." Damien says matter a factly.

"I forgot about that." Roman says. 

"When does camp start?" Remus ask.

"Five more minutes." Patton says looking up from his phone.

"Everyone is here, why have we not started yet?" Roman shouts, waking up Virgil.

"Dad went out to grab something, he says we're using it for the game tonight." Sally says. "He's just never taken this long."

"Well, we can't start camp without the director." Patton says. 

"We may just have to." Logan says. 

People started to complain, than the door burst open. Thomas walked in with about ten grocery bags, and he gave everyone a death glare. "Get what you need than get your butts to the field." Everyone jumped up from where they were and then started to get their things together, than they get with their sections and go to the field. **(This happened at my first band camp, no joke.)**

* * *

6:30 am

Everything was setup, now it is time to begin. "Alright, we are going over forward and back marching, for vets this is just a refresher. Rookies, take this time to learn from others who are not your section leaders. Let's start." Thomas says. Everyone got into roll block.

"Forward eight and then we stop there." Logan announces. "Any questions?"

"Do you want us to point close?" Remus ask.

"Yes, please do that." Logan answers. "Okay, five, six, five, six, seven, eight."

"Push, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, point close." Everyone counts in unison and they all end on a point close. 

"Okay, rest." The whole band gets out of their positions. "Now back marching, I am sorry for all of those who are under 5'2." Logan says with sympathy. Sally glares at him. "Alright, five, six, five, six, seven, eight."

"Back one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, point close." Some people are a bit behind the lines and others a bit in front. Very few have landed on the lines.

"Okay, section leaders talk to your sections about what they can improve, you have two minutes, than we are going to try something." Thomas says. Everyone gets into their sections to talk.

"Sally first off, I know you are short, so we will have to work on that. Just try and focus on taking bigger steps, the step size you think you are giving may not be enough. You can't see behind you, so you will need to take bigger steps than you normally do." Roman explains as he helps Sally.

"Time's up! Now get back in your places." Thomas shouts. He climbs down from his tower, in order to begin the next thing. "Okay, This entire line in front of me," Thomas is standing in front of Patton and the several kids behind him. "This line, raise your hands." everyone in the line raised their hands. "Know who these people are, they are going to be your dressing point. No matter if these people are a bit behind the line or infront, you are to trust them. If they are wrong, you will be wrong with them, that makes you all wrong together, making it seem right. I know that is very confusing, but if you want to be that one idiot standing out by thinking you are g smart and not follow the crowd in this case, you will be wrong and you will be seen as a idiot. Okay, let's continue."

* * *

9:13 am

"Indoor sectionals are basically for us to work as a section on the music, but since it's just two of us, we have to work with the sousaphones. We have the same parts as them." Roman explains as he and Sally carry their stands, instruments in their cases, their music folders, and their water jugs to one home ed classroom. Once they get there they knock door. They wait a few minutes for one of the sousaphones to open the door. "Hey, Dylan. Can you six move some of your things over please?" Roman ask once he surveys the room. 

"Sure, Thomas had jane and Sam come back to help us." Dylan explains as he helps Roman and Sally set up their things. 

"Jane is back?" Roman ask with excitement.

"She'll be here in a few minutes, It's been a while since we've seen them." Daylan states. 

Sally and Roman start to put their instruments together. "Hey, Roman. Do you have cork grease I can use?" Sally ask as she gets out her bell.

"Yeah, here." Roman hands her a white tube of cork grease.

Dylan gives the a weird look, "What do you use the chopstick for?" he ask them.

"It's not chopstick, though I have convinced dad once that it was. I ended up getting grounded for a week." Sally rubs cork grease on the cork of her bell, than easily slides it onto the body of her instrument.

"Okay, we'll just move over there and wait for the helpers." Roman and Sally set up their music and stands off to one of the sides. As they finished setting up there was a knock at the door, and it opened.

"Hello!" Jane and Sam entered the room. Roman unstrapped his instrument from his neck before going to hug his old section leader. 

"Jane!" Roman said as he flew into her open arms.

"Roma, it's so good to see. I can't believe you're a senior." Jane pulls away to get a better look at him. "You got shorter." she says plainly with a straight face. 

"Again with the height thing." Roman says as he playfully pushes her. 

"Yeah, well it's good to see you guys again. Now, let's begin with this gay stuff." Jane says with a smile.

* * *

10:40 am

"I hope you all went over Home, because that is the first song we are doing. But first, warm ups." Thomas says from behind his stand. They managed to fit everyone into a concert ark. It's a tight fit, but they can manage. 

"From A to E. Alright, now, five, six, five, six, seven, eight." Thomas raises his hands and starts to conduct. Logan is at his side copying every move. Thomas and Logan cut them off once they are done.

"Alright, now tuning. Let's start with high brass." Thomas and Logan raise their hands, they count them off and high brass begins to play. After eight counts Thomas includes another section, "High brass." The high brass starts to play as the low brass changes notes. Another eight counts, another section, "Bass clarinets and tenors." Roman and Sally smile, thankful to not be forgotten. After eight counts another section is added and so on until everyone is playing and holding their last note. After four counts, Thomas and Logan cut them off. 

"Now, we have to begin with the first song. Get it out, discuss what you need to." Logan says. Everyone rushes to get their music out and to look over it. After a few minutes Logan speaks, "Time's up, from the beginning until mesure thirty." Logan raises his hands and counts them off. The flutes carry off the beginning, than it heads to the clarinets, saxes, and slowly to brass and low voices. Since the song is soft and has a sort of a medium tempo, and you can easily get lost, they play through the entire thing. Logan does the final cut off before noticing what happened.

"We did the entire thing didn't we?" Logan asked the band. Everyone nodded. "We do this all the time!" Logan shouts, and it's true. On one piece every season, they say they will only go through certain res but end up getting lost and doing the whole thing. "Oh well, we did it, now let's see what you can memorize."

* * *

11:50 am

"Give me back my oreos!" Remus shouts as he chases after his twin.

"You shouldn't even bee eating these! Damien control him!" Roman screams as he runs away from his brother. 

"He's your problem not mine." Damien shouts back as he takes a bit of his sandwich. 

The rookies laugh at the twins antics. They are all sitting with their sections. Sally is sitting alone because Roman left to go sabotage his brother's lunch.

"Hey, kiddo." Patton says cheerfully as he sits beside Sally.

"Oh, hey Patton." Sally puts her fork down. "What's up?" she ask.

"I need your help with something." Patton says innocently.

"What is this something?" Sally questions. 

"Well me and Lo-Lo have our four year anniversary today, but Logan being Logan he forgot. I have a ring pop, and the plan is to 'propose'." Patton uses finger quotes. "He doesn't like being put on the spot and this is the best way to get back at him." Patton explains.

"That's actually pretty good, now where do I come in?" Sally ask.

"I need to set a few things up, I'm doing it at the end of dinner, so you just keep him distracted." Patton tells her.

"Alright, let's do it." Sally extends her hand out for Patton to shake. Patton just pulls her into bone crushing hug.

* * *

12:31 am

"If you don't feel any pain you are doing it wrong!" Virgil shouts as he walks around the gym watching as the band keeps their arms up, a Five Nights At Freddy's song playing in the background. "If you drop your arms, we are starting over." Everyone is struggling to fight through the pain, except Logan. 

"Lucky bastard." Roman mumbles as Logan shows no struggle or pain.

"Do you want to do my job for me?" Logan teasingly ask Roman as they are instructed to start pulsing their arms up and down.

"Nope, i'm good." Roman says through gritted teeth. 

"Someone's breaking!" Virgil shouts with laughter as he stands beside a trombone player, Sally's boyfriend Logan notes.

"Oliver if you break, you won't hear the end of it!" Sally shouts at him.

Oliver nods and fights through the pain. 

"Okay then, let's do something else. We are adding squats!" The band groans. "If you complain, that's five laps!" the band shuts up.

* * *

1:15 pm

"Push one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, point close." The band says in unison. 

"Keep up with the dressing points. Patton's line, raise your hands." Thomas shouts from the tower. Patton and everyone in the line behind him raise their hands. "Keep up with them, do it again."

After several minutes of going over forward marching, back marching, left and right box, they are finally allowed to have a drink of water. "This is hell." Roman says as he hands Remus the water jug. The twins share a jug so that they can save water easier. 

"Agreed. I can't wait until dinner time." Patton says. 

* * *

3:00 pm

"Nope, you crescendo, and make it obvious. We can't always rely on trumpets, lows have the main part here." Roman explains to Sally as they go over music.

"If you do that you will drop the rifle. You need to be confident, hold your arms out like this." Virgil shows guard the proper way to hold their arm when handling a rifle. "Keep your eyes on it when you see it start to fall back, you need to get in position and fast.

"I know the notes are unusually high, but at least try them. they are easy, and yes sixteenth notes are easy to get away with. But for this piece we need to hear them and know that they are there." Joan says as they help he clarinets.

"No, that's to fast. You guys always want to be fast when you do things, this is not the time." Remy says as he demonstrates to percussion their parts. 

"It's a F sharp. That is literally the easiest note. Accidental rules and, please don't try and play as loud as you can. There are nearly twenty of us, you don't need to be loud." Remus says as he teaches his section.

Emile looks at his section with a look, "How dare you forget to play that A natural? And don't lean your instruments to the ground, they need to be parallel." Enile says. he walks around helps them fix their instruments.

"Try not to be loud." Patton tells his section. "In this one we need to let the low voices bring their part out." he explains.

"Band, ten, hut!" 

"Hit!"

"Alright, let's start setting drill!" Thomas announces.

* * *

3:40 pm

"You're on my dot!" people keep yelling. 

"Okay, enough!" Remus shouts, everyone shuts up. Than he did something no one expected, "Go to your sections, your section leaders will help you. Now." Knowing how scarry Remus could be, they all got to their sections.

After that, everyone is properly setting drill and the chaos is maintained. "You all have your drill sheets and your chips. This is your first spot, I want you all to put down a red chip. After we have all this set, we can start on solos and visuals." Thomas informs the children. 

They continued doing this for the rest of the time of them being outside. They only managed to do fifteen sets. They were having a water break when Logan asked Patton, "Do you know what today is?"

"It's the first day of band camp and our last band camp. Why?" Patton ask curiously.

"I was, just... just wondering." Logan answers sadly.

"You okay there Logan?" Sally ask. She wipes her neck with a cold towel.

"Yeah, it's nothing." Logan glances at Patton before taking a gulp out of his jug, getting up and going back to his podium.

"I kind of feel bad about that, I actually think he did remember." Patton says as he sits next to Sally. "He'll kill me after dinner."

"Well, only one way to find out." Sally states.

* * *

6:15 pm

"Ladies first!" Thomas shouts. The girls cheer as they start to form line for dinner. They're having cookout for dinner tonight, like always, it's a tradition for the first day. 

"Now, non-binary." Talyn, Joan, and about three others cheer. 

After about five minutes, and much suffering, "Now the boys." The boys try to kill each other, just to get into line.

"Sally, I need your help." Virgil says as he has a large box in his hands.

"What is it?" Sally ask with confusion. 

"Take this, put it in the band room, preferably Roman's locker. Don't let anyone know. Especially not Roman." Virgil puts the box in Sally's lap and than runs away. 

Sally simply shrugged, got up, and went to the band room. She went to the locker rooms, opened Roman's locker, put the box in, closed the locker and left. She went back to the cafeteria to finish her dinner.

"Oh hell no!" Sally came back to see what looked like a food fight, but with reeds.

"Not today, Jesus!" Remus says, as he throws a moldy reed at someone. This continued for the rest of dinner.

At the end, is when things went down.

"Sally, just take him to the band room and tell him you need help with something. I just need five minutes." Patton tells Sally at the end of dinner.

"Okay, I'll go take him away." Sally smiles and goes to go get Logan. "Hey, Logan. I need your help with something. Dad wanted me to file some new music in the library, we need to get it done before the games." Sally tells Logan. And she's not lying.

"Sure, how much music is it?" Logan ask as they make their way to the music library in the band room. 

"Just one box, it should only be a few minutes." Sally informs him.

They got to the library and started to the music, Sally noticed Logan was acting a bit off. "Hey Logan, you okay?" she ask him.

Logan places another piece on the self, "It's just... it's just Patton. I always forget our anniversary, and this time I think he forgot. I mean, we've been together four years ago today. I know I wasn't one for emotions when I first met him, but he changed that." 

"Logan, I don't doubt that he forgot. Maybe he just didn't say anything because he thought you forgot again." Sally tries to assure him.

"Hopefully, that's the case." they finish putting the music up and head back to the cafeteria. Everyone is quietly sitting down and having dum smiles on their faces. Roman winks at Sally, letting her know to take Logan to the stage. Sally grabs Logan's hand and drags him to the front of the cafeteria and pulls him up to the stage. Sally than climbs down and sits with the rest of the band. 

"What is going on? What is this?" Logan ask the band with confusion.

"Turn around calculator watch." Roman tells him.

Logan turns around and sees Patton standing there with the same sign that Logan used to ask him to homecoming, he just edited it a bit. 

_My feelings for you I cannot express and everytime I see you, I forget all logic and just want to be with you. I have wanted to say that I love you, you are everything my heart could want. So something I wanted to ask is, will you marry me?_

"This has to be a joke." Logan says. He is actually crying. "You have- you have got to be kidding me! I thought you forgot our anniversary was today." Logan says.

Patton shakes his head, takes out the ring pop from behind his back, the band laughs. Than he gets on one knee. "So will you marry me Lo-Lo?" Patton ask innocently.

"How many of you knew?" Logan shouts. Only Sally raises her hand. Logan looks back at Patton. "You are a idiot, but your lucky I love you. We are too young, but for future reference, I say yes."

"Yay!" Patton jumps up and crushes Logan in a hug. "I love you!" Patton kisses Logan hard on the lips, the band claps. 

"If you're done being all lovey dovey, we have games to do! To the gym everyone!" Thomas says. The band starts to move to the gym.

* * *

8:00 pm

"Your goal is to guess what flavor of Crofters you are eating. Get into pairs, one will be blindfolded and the other will be feeding. You cannot switch roles. Winners get a early third quarter break. And get into your pairs." Thomas instructs.

Everyone runs to get paired with Logan, but Logan instantly goes to Patton. At this point everyone just gives up. "You're guessing, i'm feeding." Patton says. he takes off Logan's glasses, he gets the blindfold, and blindfolds Logan. 

Roman laughs next to them, "Logan I bet you wish Patton was blindfolding you for a different reason- Ow!" Virgil slapped him.

"I would like to believe that Patton still has a sliver of innocence left, let me keep believing that." Virgil growls, he puts on Roman's blindfold.

"Okay, now let's begin. This is the first one." Thomas lifts a piece a paper with the name of the flavor. Patton opens the jar, gets a spoonful, and make Logan open his mouth to feed him. Lgan eats it and it takes him a second to know what it is. He raises his hand and Thomas calls on him.

"Concord grape!" Logan shots in response. 

"Correct." Everyone groans. "If you know you are not going to make it, you can leave and watch how this plays out. I doubt anyone is going to beat Logan and Patton." Thomas says. Everyone but Roman and Virgil leave.

"I like Crofters just as much as you, if not more!" Roman states dramatically. 

"We'll see about that." Logan says smugly.

"Second jar!" Thomas hold up another sign, Virgil and Patton rush to get the jars and feed their boyfriends. Virgil manages to feed Roman first and is the one who guesses it.

"Apricot!" Roman answers.

"Correct." Logan tried to go and slap Roman, but he ends up hitting Patton lightly. 

"Oh, no!" Logan says, he reaches for Patton and hugs him. "Im sorry honey." 

"It's okay, Lo-Lo. We'll finish this than you can say sorry." Patton tells him patting his head.

"Now, the final one." Thomas holds us the final sign. Patton already has the jar in hand, the lid off, and is feeding it to Logan. Logan take no hesitation to just shout it out.

"Logan's berry!" 

"Correct! Patton and Logan win!" Thomas announces.

"Logan you brilliant man!" Patton rips off Logan's blindfold, and pulls him into a kiss. "I love you!"

Logan wraps his arms around Patton's waist and spins him around in circles. At least they got a early third quarter break. Now Logan has to fight Sally and roman for the Crofters.

* * *

9:10 pm

"We are reviewing the drill from earlier, and then adding more. Let's see if you kids can keep up." Thomas says from his tower.

Everyone gets into their first set and waits for the next command. "We are simply going to remarch everything we already know, than I am going to quiz you to see if you memorized your places." 

"Got to set nine." Everyone runs to their set. By the end everyone is everywhere. Thomas looks at his drill sheet to see who is correct. "Only bass clarinets and saxophones are correct." basses and saxes cheer,

"Let's see what else you guys can do."

"When we do the visual again, bass clarinets, can we try to not decapitate colorguard. It's their job to decapitate you, don't leave them jobless." Thomas calls out Roman and Sally. Roman and Sally only laugh, making no promises. "Can we reset that?" Thomas ask.

"Yes sir!" The band answers. 

"Lets hustle!" Remy shouts. Everyone moves quicker.

"Alright, start from the top." Thomas instructs.

"Take a ten minute break." Thomas tells the bband. Everyone lazily cheers and rush to get their water. 

"Logi, can I have some water?" Patton ask Logan as he tips his water jug over, only to see it empty. 

"Of course." Logan hands Patton his water jug. Logan takes Pattons, "I'll go fill it up for you, does anyone else want me to fill theirs?" Logan ask the people around him. Sally, Remy, and Emile raise their hands."I'll get a manager to help me." He tells them. He grabs their jugs and then goes to get a band manager to help him.

"Thank you Lo-Lo." Pattn shouts after him as he sighs relief as the cold water touches his lips. 

"Alright, that was a good runthrough of what we know so far. I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow." Thomas says. He dismisses the band and they all cheer and start to get their things to leave. They just can't wait to do it all over tomorrow. People were helping to put the tents and other equipment away. After everything is put away, everyone has said goodbye to each other. (Patton gave Logan a endless amount of kisses.)

"Hey dad?" Sally ask as she peaks a head into her dad's office. They are both home, have taken a shower, and are in pijamas. 

"What is it?" Thomas ask her, he's making the schedule for the next day. 

"Do you want hot chocolate?" She ask, pulling out a mug from behind her back.

"Yes, please." Thomas says, he makes grabby hands for the mug. Sally smiles and hands it to him.

"So, what is the plan for tomorrow?" Sally ask him. She takes a package of oreos out of her hoodie pocket, and proceeds to open it and eat the oreos. 

"We will be starting section shows. Roman will be happy to know he'll have someone to help him." Thomas says.

"Hey, dad? I have a question." Sally tells him shyly.

"Yeah?" Thomas ask, taking a sip of his drink.

"What did aunt Valerie and you talk about earlier?"

Thomas doesn't answer for a while. "Just go to bed honey, i'll tell you another day."

"Aright, goodnight dad." Sally says as she gets up and leaves the room. 

"Good night Sally." he calls after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy to be giving you guys more content. I will remind you that I have dyslexia so please inform me of any spelling errors, I want to improve! I might make a second book later on to fill in somethings, like explaining the inside jokes that I mention in the prologue. Please comment any other thing you may want me to add to make this better. Thank you!


	4. New life, old problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was being checked out of school, who would do that? Sally knew her dad would never check her out, and if she needed to be, her aunt would text her. This shouldn't be happening, her parents think otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* MENTION OF PAST ABUSE  
Panic attack

"Selena Lopez, you are needed in the front office for check out. Your mother and father are here for you." the lady says on the intercom. Sally freezes and looks behind her at Virgil.

"I only have a dad, I don't have a mom. That's not my name anymore" she whispers, panic in her voice. 

"We don't have a Selena." the teacher says. Mrs.Fancher an absolute bitch.

"Ma'am, you don't understand. That was Sally's old name before she was adopted. Sally's father is the band director here. Why would he check her out?" Virgil defends her. He can tell that Sally is worried. 

"I don't care, she was called for check out. Sally just leave." Mrs. Fancher says. 

The intercom sounds again, "Is Selena on her way?" she ask.

Mrs.Fancher groans, "She is." Mrs.Fancher moves away from her desk and goes to Sally's. "Get your things, I'll take you there if you're so worried." 

Sally just nods, tears starting to form in her eyes. She gathers her things and follows Mrs.Fancher to the office. Mrs.Fancher pushes her in.

"Oh, you're Selena. But I thought your name was Sally and your father is Thomas." The lady at the desk tells her, Ms.Smith, one of the kindest people at the school. 

"He is, my name changed after my adoption. Only my birth parents called me Selena." Sally says though tears.

"Are their names Amanda and Roberto Lopez?" Ms.Smith ask. 

Sally nods, "They're in jail for child abuse. They aren't supposed to be out for another five years." 

"I'm calling your father down, i'm also calling the police." Ms.Smith quickly grabs the phone off her desk and makes a call. Sally goes to sit on one of the chairs. After a while, the door leading to the main office opens. Two people Sally never wants to see again step in.

"Selena, _mija. _It's been years." The women makes her way to Sally to hug her. 

"Don't you dare touch her!" Ms.Smith shouts. She runs up to Sally and acts as a barrier between Sally and her birth parents. 

"What do you mean, she's our daughter. We have the right." The man growls. 

"The hell you do!" Thomas shouts as he enters the office.

"Dad!" Sally shouts. She runs up to him and hugs him.

"It's okay honey, i've got you." he whispers in her ear, stroking her hair. "Now, what do you think you're doing here?" Thomas ask the parents in front of him. 

"We are simply here for our daughter." Roberto answers.

"You lost all those rights when you were arrested." Thomas states. Thomas feels Sally have a tighter grip on his shirt. "Sally, honey. Go to the band room, tell Patton what is going on. You'll be safe there." He kisses Sally's forehead. Sally nods and runs out of the office and to the band room.

* * *

*Five minutes earlier*

Thomas was directing the band through one of their pieces when he was called by the intercom, "Thomas we need you in the office. Sally's parents are here." Thomas drops everything he is doing. 

"Patton you're in charge." Thomas shouts as he runs out of the band room and to the office.

* * *

"Patton!" Sally cries as soon as she enters the bandroom. Patton turns his attention from his classmates and runs up to Sally.

"What happened, honey? Sally what happened?" Patton ask her as he envelops her in a hug. 

"The-they-they're back! Patton, they're back! Don't let them get me! Please!" Sally shouts as she buries her face in Patton's chest. Everyone in the room is looking at them.

Someone shouts, "She's having a panic attack!" Patton notices that Sally's breathing is quick and rigid. Her eyes are darting around the room, trying to find something familiar to keep her grounded. But everything is a reminder. The chairs, like the ones they threw at her. The clothing hangers in the uniform closet, they remind her of how she got the scars on her back. The lights are too bright, everyone is surrounding her. They're suffocating her. 

"Not again." she manages, her voice barely a whisper. "Not again... not again... not again... Not Again! NOT AGAIN!" she screams. She pushes Patton away and curls in on herself. Tears start to stream down her face.

"Help me get her to Thomas' office!" Patton shouts at someone.

Sally keeps in her little ball until she smells the familiar scent of her boyfriend's hoodie. "Its okay, Sally it's just me and Patton." he soothes her. Sally feels the familiar sensation of her dad's old couch that he has in his office. Sally realizes she had a relapse. She just cries.

"It's okay, it'll be alright." Patton says as he hugs her. Sally knows it's a lie.

* * *

"Leave the premises at once." The principal says. He doesn't take kindly to people threatening his students. 

"Like we said, we are here for our daughter. We are not leaving without her. We should still have custody over her!" Amanda shouts. 

"Legally you don't! I adopted her. I am now her legal guardian." Thomas says.

"What's going on?" Someone ask. Abby Hart, Patton's mom and a police officer. 

"Hello Mrs.Hart. These two are the biological parents of Sally Sanders. They claim to still have custody of her." Ms.Smith explains. 

"I handled this case six years ago, and for Thomas and Sally, I'll gladly do it again. You two, you got off for good behavior, but I can easily arrest you again. You'll serve that full sentence if not more if you have to." She reaches for her handcuffs. 

"Alright, we'll leave. But we are taking this case to court." Roberto says. He takes his wife by the hand and they both leave the school. 

Thomas makes sure they're gone, before running to the band room to check on his daughter.

* * *

"Sally are you alright?" Thomas ask her as soon as he enters his office. Oliver and Patton get up and leave. Thomas hugs Sally, she just curls up into a ball. 

"Are they gone?" she ask quietly.

"They are, don't worry you're okay." Thomas asures her. This is why he never mentioned them. This is what they did.

* * *

"You're not going to practice today." Thomas tells Sally at the next day.

"What? But dad-" Sally argues.

"No, you are still in the aftermath of your relapse. I can't risk it." Thomas explains.

"Dad, I can march. Please, i'm okay now." Sally insist. 

"No, and you can't change my mind." Thomas finishes packing his bag and heads to the field.

Sally stands there angry, her former parents are the reason she lost so much. Sally looked at herself in the mirror she doesn't like her long hair. Her birth parents never let her cut her hair. She was always to scared to ask Thomas. She found a pair of scissors, grabbed her bag, and headed to the bathroom.

Once Thomas gets to the field, Patton walks up to him. "Is she okay?" Patton ask, worried laced into his voice.

"She is, she just won't be marching today." Thomas says.

Patton nods and goes to join everyone else. Thomas didn't not notice a figure sneaking on the field.

"Alright water break." Thomas announces. They did a full runthrough of what they already knew on the show, now they just need to do it again and then they can leave. As Thomas looks at everyone, he notices a familiar face. They just have a baseball cap covering most of their face.

"That better not be Sally." Thomas mumbles to himself. The person takes off the hat, to reveal themself being his daughter. Just that now her hair is chin length instead of hip length. 

"Sally Sanders, here now." Thomas shouts. Everyone looks for her, before they notice her. 

Sally groans, but nonetheless she walks to the bottom of Thomas' tower and waits as he climbs down. 

"Yeah dad?" sally ask once Thomas gets to the bottom of the tower.

"Why are you here?" he ask.

"I am here for practice." she answers simply.

"I told you not to be here." 

"And I told you I can march." 

"There is not changing your mind is there?"

"Nope, you should know me by now."

"Yeah I should. Let's get practice over with. We have to do something about that hair." Thomas laughs a he ruffles Sally's hair.

"Alright, just never try to keep me away from marching again." Sally says.

"Deal." Thomas agrees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now you all know what Sally's past is. I will start putting warnings before chapters just in case. Hope you enjoyed, and please tell me of any spelling errors. Thank you!


	5. Let the show begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so much hard work, picking people for solos, and fighting against people who didn't like the theme, they are ready to perform it at their first half-time show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gay is starting! Also, if you want to stay better updated with how the story is going, follow me on Tumblr @mar04isdead. It will try to keep you updated on what is going on in the story. Also I forgot to mention this in Sally's stats but she is asexual and panromantic. And, Oliver, her boyfriend, is pansexual and transgender ftm to be specific.
> 
> WARNING: *Dysphoria Meltdown* Could be a trigger to some
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to Robert Evans, our band will miss you and your jokes. You son is a brother to us all, we promise to take care of him. We love you and miss you Mr. Evans. We couldn't ask for a better father figure in our band. We hope you have peace where you are.

"So, who brought their pride flags?" Thomas ask at practice one day. Patton, Roman, Remus, Logan, Virgil, Emile, Remy, Damien, Talyn, Joan, Sally, Oliver, and several others raise their hands. 

"Alright, put your flags into bags and put your name on them. Roman and Talyn will find a way to incorporate them into your uniform. Everyone will have their unique style. Don't worry they are just using the color and patterns of your flag, they won't be damaging your flag." Thomas tells them. Thomas hands out grocery bags and sharpies for them to use. They put their flags in the bags and write their names on them. They all hand them back up to Thomas. 

"Now for what you have all been waiting for, solos." Thomas says, people cheer. "I would prefer it if one person of the sexuality or gender identity the song is about. These songs are not known by everyone, so we need people singing in order for people to know what is happening. So if any of you are interested, you can come to me during you sectionals time." Thomas says. "Now that that is over and through, let's go outside, we need to get this over with before next Friday!" Everyone rushes to get their things together and rush to the field. 

Once they get to the field, they start to set up. Once everyone is set into roll block, Thomas climbs his tower and Logan gets on his podium with his gock block and drum stick. 

"Let's begin." Thomas says. Logan starts to hit his block with his drumstick.

* * *

During sectionals Oliver walks up to Sally and buries his face into her neck. Roman gives him a weird look.

"Are you okay there, Oliver?" Roman ask him. Oliver shakes his head. Sally detaches her instrument from her neck strap and lays it on her foot. 

"Oliver, did it happen again?" Sally ask him. Oliver nods. "Oh, sweetie. I'm here, don't worry." Sally kisses his cheek and strokes his hair.

"I was going to ask you something." Oliver says shyly.

"What is it?" Sally ask him.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to do one of the solo's with me?" he ask.

"Which one?" 

"Everyone is Gay." Oliver laughs out.

Sally laughs to, "Okay I will."

"Oh, this is adorable. But we must continue our sectional." Roman says as he breaks the couple apart.

Sally rolls her eyes and ignores him. "Do you want pronoun bear?" Sally ask him. Oliver nods. Sally hands him her instrument and goes off to the sideline to get something out of her bag. She comes back with a teddybear, with he-him pronouns stitched on his chest in blue. Oliver takes the bear and clings it to his chest. "Are are you wearing your binder?" Sally ask. Oliver shakes his head. 

"I'm just slouching." Oliver says. He gives Sally her instrument back and kisses her cheek. "Thanks, I love you."

_"Tambien te amo." _Sally kisses his chin, she is on her tiptoes that is all she can reach, and then sends him on his way.

"Is his dysphoria that bad?" Roman ask her. 

Sally nods, "His grandmother is super religious and strict. She still call him Olivia and girl and it just makes things worse for him." Sally explains. 

"At least he has you." Roman says.

* * *

"So for solo's, Remy and Talyn will be doing this is home." Thomas announces. Talyn and Remy high-five. 

"Our favorite lesbians, Stacy and Macy." Said couple hugs the life out of each other.

"And, I can't believe i am agreeing to this, Sally and Oliver are doing Everyone is Gay." Thomas says with hesitation. Oliver and Sally laugh. 

"Okay, tomorrow is our first time performing the halftime show. We will start with solo's next week. And you will get the uniforms next week as well." Thomas tells them. "Now, let's all go home, i'll see you tomorrow." Thomas dismisses them. They all gather their stuff and help to put things away before heading back to the school.

* * *

"Give it back!" Talyn shouts as they tackle Virgil to the ground. 

"I clearly called dibs! Now give it here!" Virgil shouts trying to get the eyeliner from Talyn.

Remy hits her head against the wall, "You to two do this everytime! Just stop already!" Remy shouts at them. 

"But it's the last liquid eyeliner!" Talyn shouts back.

"Than barrow mine!" Remy pulls a liquid eyeliner pen out of her makeup bag and throws it to Virgil. "Next time make sure you have your own stuff." Remy than walks to the band room to be with her section. 

"Someone explain why my girlfriend is trying to break her drumstick all while cursing that she's not a girl?" Emile ask as he leaves the band room.

"Was she acting dysphoric earlier?" Oliver ask from his area in the trombone section. 

"I don't know, at this point she won't say. I'll have to ask someone in her section if they know why she is acting like this." Emile says.

"Where the fuck is Emile!" someone shouts from the band room. Emile runs to the band room to see the percussionist surrounding a crying Remy, who curled herself into a ball and has her head buried in her knees. 

"Remy, honey? Is everything okay?" Emile ask once the precisionist make way. Remy shakes her head. "What happened?" Emile ask.

"H-he-he did i-it- again." Remy cries out, hiding her head further into her knees.

It takes everything in Emile's being to not to go to where the football players are hanging out and beating the shit out of the guy who did this to his girlfriend. At this point the band room is empty and it is just the two of them.

"What did he say this time?" Emile ask through grit teeth.

"He called me a trany, slut, hore, faggot, that you should leave me because i'm a freak, and I won't tell you the rest, I know how you can get." Remy says through tears.

"Honey, look at me." Remy lifts her head up. "I don't care what anyone says. If you are a girl, you are a girl. If you are a boy, you are a boy. If you are neither or both, you are neither or both, I don't care what people say. I love you, please know that. I won't ever leave you. I love you for you, I thought that after nearly four years you would know that. I'll always be here, I love you. I don't care about gender, and you shouldn't care about what people have to tell you about it. Only thing you should know, is that I love you no matter what gender you are." Emile pulls Remy into a hug.

"I love you too." Remy says, planting a kiss on Emile's neck.

"Come on, we have sections to lead." Emile helps Remy up and carries her bridal style to where everyone else is. Remy giggles.

* * *

"Let's move, we have then minutes until half-time!" Thomas announces to the band. 

Everyone starts to get their things they need for half-time. Their shakos, jackets, gloves, plumes, and instruments. "Someone zip me up!" People shout. Some non-band people look at them weirdly. Once they all have their things, section leaders dismiss them to get out of the bleachers. 

"Stretches and than we can start with music." Thomas says once everyone is in a concert arch, instruments are on the ground, and shakos are off. They do their stretches and than put their shakos back on and get their instruments. "Everyone ready, mesure sixteen of Home." Logan get's the signal from Thomas and starts conducting. 

After that, they went over some of the visuals and more music. "Okay, we have to get on the field now. This is our first time performing, we will get hate for the theme. Please ignore it, we are who we are. No one can take our pride away form us. Please be proud about what you are doing." Thomas tells them. They all hug and cheer and make their way to the sidelines in order to be announced onto the field. But something they would have never guessed happened.

It came from the announcers box, "Forgive us for the misunderstanding, but our marching band will not be able to play due to their show being inappropriate. Would the band please return to the bleachers." Now Thomas is mad.

"Don't listen, you kids get on that field and preform! Do what you love most!" Thomas encourages them. The band cheers and they all get onto the field. Logan quickly assembles his podium and he doesn't even bother with his salute. There are some police officers who try to stop the band from setting up, but Patton's mom is the one in charge of them. The band finishes setting up, people in the bleachers start to 'boo' them and start to throw things as the colorguard comes onto the field with a large rainbow flag. Some people cheer them on. 

The announcer shouts this time, "Someone get that band off the field!" Logan faces the band, knowing that they are all ready, he counts them off and the music begins.

* * *

When they all get back to the school that night, the principal and some news reporters were waiting. "You all do what you normally do, ignore the people." Thomas says. Everyone goes into the fine arts hallway, avoiding the reporters. They all just put their uniforms and instruments away, collect their things, clean up the hallway, and wait for dismissal. Thomas is still talking with the principal and the press. 

"So why did you not listen to the annoncer?" 

"What gave you the idea for the show theme?"

"Will you stop this show theme?" 

"Are you afraid of losing your job?" 

People keep firing Thomas question, he answers none of them. Eventually some of the band's police escorts drive the press away. 

"Thomas," the principals starts. "The announcer has been fired, and if anyone in this school makes fun of you or the band please come to me. I'll talk to them." The principal smiles and walks away to head home for the night. 

Thomas sighs as he makes his way to the fine arts hall to dismiss the band. "Dad, do we have to stop performing now?" Sally asked from behind him. 

"No, honey." Thomas hugs her. "Things will be okay, we can still do the show, some people just don't like it. They'll have to deal with it." Thomas ruffles his daughter's hair before turning to address the band. "You all did great tonight. If anyone in school ever gives you any kind of trouble for this, please let me or the principal know. We will handle things. Yes, we will continue with this show. no one is going to stop us. You guys were great, I love you all dearly. Now go home, sleep, and stay safe. Band dismissed!" 

"With love and pride!" everyone cheers. It's their way of saying that they all love each other and are proud to be family. 


	6. Ready,set,play!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of practice, the band is finally ready to include the solo's. But there is one part in Oliver and Sally's solo that makes Thomas and others want to kill Oliver.

"Okay, let's start to warm up!" Thomas shouts to the band. The band has finally gotten their new uniforms. Asexuals have a their pride flag in a stripe going diagonally across their jackets, guard has them as a belt. Pansexuals and panromanitcs have their sleves in the flag colors, guard has them going across their back. Lesbians and gays have their collars and their buttons in their colors, guard has them as draping sleeves. (Thomas just wore his flag as a cape.) Transgenders and non binaries have one of their bibber legs in their colors, or in the case of color guard their tights. Polysexuals and poly romantics have them as a 'x' across their backs, guard has them as 'x' across their chest. Bisxuals have them as swirls on their jackets, so dose guard. The list goes on and on _**(Sorry I couldn't name them all! I was on a time crunch! Sorry if I left anything out!) **_

Everyone is set up and waiting for the count off the start. Talyn and Remy are near bit at the microphones. Once Logan is on his podium and counts them off, Talyn and Remy start to sing. They end their part off by holding holding up a trans flag, only a few people in the bleachers start to tear up. 

After Talyn and Remy get set into their sets and than Stacy from colorguard and her girlfriend, Macy from the trumpets, they walk up to the mics holding hands. Logan gets them set, Stacy and Macy kiss, the crowd goes wild some with anger some with pride, and then Logan starts to count the band off. The girls sing and end their part with a kiss. 

Oliver and Sally make their way to the mics, while holding the giant rainbow flag between them. Some people in the crowd 'bo' them and others cheer. Damien gets ready to start the song on the marimba. Logan points at Damien and the song begins.

Oliver signed his death note by kissing Sally during the performance. During the part of 'Every fish in the sea wants to kiss you. Mwah.' 'Awww!' Oliver grabbed Sally by the waist, dipped her, and then kissed her in front of thousands of people. Thomas just stood there baffled. Logan nearly stopped conducting. Everyone on the field, they all almost stopped. Mainly our seniors for this year. 

"My dad and almost the whole band will kill you the second we get back to the school." Sally says as she hits Oliver upside the head. 

"Can you blame me, I wanted to kiss you, so I kissed you." Oliver states as he puts his hand around Sally's shoulders. 

"Fine, just don't come crawling to me when dad makes you run laps." Sally says. She kisses his cheek before walking away to get something to eat. 

"So, not only are you openly dating the band directors daughter, but you also kissed her in front of the entire school." Roman says from behind Oliver. Remus pops up next to him.

"Thomas is going to kill you." Remus laughs out. 

"So I heard!" Oliver says. 

"But seriously, watch your back. You should know how Thomas is when it comes to Sally. I don't even think he'll let you guys do that for the rest of the season." Roman informs him. 

"Yeah, I know." Oliver sighs. "I know what happened to Sally in the past, i've been following Thomas' rules. I've been careful around Sally, I know the things that trigger her, I know what keeps her grounded. I may not be the best at it, but I am trying and it's because I care." 

"We all do. We all know the story." Remus says. 

"At least she's doing better than she was when Thomas adopted her. We've all been doing better since we joined marching band." Roman says.

"That's because for almost all of us, band is a family." Remus says. Roman and Oliver nod, knowing its true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short. I just thought that it is better to post something short instead of just posting nothing at all. At least I can give you guys the content you like! Please tell me of any spelling errors, and thank you to those of you who leave kudos. I appreciate and love you all!


	7. Take the case to court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lopezes weren't lying when they said they were going to take their case to court. Now, Thomas has to fight to be able to keep his daughter with him. Good thing he has an entire marching band and all of their parents to serve as witnesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =WARNING=  
*Mentioned child abuse*  
*Graphic blood and injury description*  
*Homophobia*

"Are you all sure, you guys don't have to do this." Thomas tells the band, the day before they have to go to court.

"Oh please Thomas. We know that those two will try whatever they can to trick people into believing them. We don't care if all one hundred and twenty of us are hooked up to lie detectors, we are going to help you." Remy tells Thomas.

Sally isn't there because she was asked to go to a mutual household, so she's staying with her uncle Terrance. The week before, the judge asked for any sort of physical evidence that she was abused by her birth parents. They had to take pictures of her back and stomach where most of her scars are. During court they're going to put her in a separate room where she will be questioned about how life was with her birth parents, and about how her life is with Thomas. From there they will compare what she says to what her birth parents and what Thomas say.

"Okay, I just want to thank you all for this, and Logan, thanks to your parents for being our lawyers." Thomas tells Logan.

Logan smiles, "It was no problem, they wanted to thank you for bringing me out of my shell so they gratefully decided to do this." Logan tells him as Patton hugs him tighter.

"Alright, I'll see you all at court tomorrow." Thomas dismisses the band and they all head home. 

When Thomas got home he got a call from Terrance. "Hey, what were you calling for?" Thomas ask.

"Sally just wanted to talk to you." Terrance tells him. Terrance hands the phone to Sally.

"Dad?" Sally says. 

"Yeah, i'm here honey. What is it?" 

"Will we be okay tomorrow?"

"Sally, listen to me. You'll be with Virgil in the other room. You'll answer the questions and Virgil will help you if your anxiety gets hard to control. I'll be in the main room with the band and Logan's parents. They are going to help us through this. Worst case is that this will last a few days. Best is that this is done and over with tomorrow." Thomas explains. 

"Okay, good night dad." Sally hands the phone back to Terrance.

"We'll see you tomorrow Thomas. Don't worry things are going to be okay." Terrance assures his friend.

"Thanks or doing this again Terrance, I'll see you two tomorrow." Thomas hangs up and prepares for the next day.

* * *

"Any witnesses to how Thomas Sanders has fathered Sally Sanders, please stand." the judge asked. She was shocked when she saw one hundred and twenty teenagers stood up. "Alright, please sit. Now, both families are here fighting over custody of Sally, is that correct?"

The three parents nod.

"Will the Lopez's please explain their relationship with Sally."

"Her name is actually Selena." Amanda corrects the judge. "As for the relationship we had with our daughter, it was wonderful. She was such a sweet and funny little girl. She easily hurt herself because she was so clumsy. My husband taught her how to be disciplined, I taught her how to properly become a woman. We just wish we could have had all those years back. Someone spread fake news about us and they got us locked up, we just long to be with our daughter again." Amanda had a single tear down her cheek. 

Thomas was trying his best not to commit to homicide. he knew she was lying, he knew she was making things up. 

"Mr.Sanders, please explain how things were with Sally after you adopted her." the judge said. 

Thomas nodded, "After I adopted Sally, I got her name legally changed because she told me she didn't like her birth name. The first week was the best, she got to go out with me and watch how things work in the marching band. She was so cheerful and happy back then, but after the week things got... stressful." Thomas hesitated to get the word out of his mouth. 

"How exactly was it stressful?" the judge asked. 

"Well, I couldn't have chairs, clothing hangers, metal silverware or glass cups, I couldn't have any bright lights or much loud noises around the house and I couldn't have knives out in the open where she could see them. Any of that would send her in a panic or anxiety attack. Instead of chairs I had to have beanbags, instead of clothing hangers we had to leave clothes in a basket on the floor, I had to have soft yellow lights and I sound proofed her room. I never let her anywhere near the kitchen in fear of her having some sort of flashback or mental break down." Thomas explained. 

"Aright, now we will be calling witnesses.

* * *

"Can you explain what it was like with you biological parents?" the man asked Sally.

Virgil nodded letting Sally know that she was okay. "Anything, anything could trigger them. If I was up past eight, I would get hit. If I didn't do what they said, I would have a chair thrown at me. If I dropped something or broke something, I would get hit with the clothing hangers. That's how I got the scars on my back." Sally explained her past, her grip on Virgil's hand tightening. Virgil didn't complain. 

"Alright, what else can you remember from your adoption?"

* * *

"Mommy, I promise it wasn't me! What happened? What did I do?" the little girl cried out as her mother dragged her into a room with no windows. 

"I told you you couldn't eat because your father grounded you. Yet I find that dinners leftovers are gone, so you ate them." the woman throws her daughter into the room and leaves her there, locked away from people. 

This wasn't the first time it happened. Her parents would throw her into the empty room whenever she did something wrong and they didn't have time to beat her. The little girl just curled up into a ball and waited a few hours until the whole house went silent. She pulled a pair of scissors out of her pockets. She started to carry a pair around after the age of four. She quickly and silently picked the lock. She opened the door and she ran to her room. She got the bookbag from underneath her bed and she ran out of the house. She and her parents lived in ghetto neighborhood. She couldn't turn a corner without seeing a fight or a drug deal going on. She already made a mental map of the way she had to go. She made quick turns all night until she reached the place she needed to be. 'Florida state police department'. she read off the sign. She saw the lights on so she run up the steps and ran in, she made her way to the desk to see a kind lady there.

"He-hello. I ne-I need help. Ple-please?" the little girl asked the woman at the desk. 

The woman looked over the desk and she had a sad look on her face. "Oh, sweetie. What happened to you?" the woman ask. The little girl before her had long dark hair and her fair tan skin was dirty with dust and grime. She only had on a pair of shorts, black tennis shoes, and a baggie black sweatshirt and a backpack on her shoulders. Her soft brown eyes were filled with fear.

"I need help. My mommy and daddy, I don't want to be with them anymore." the little girl begged the lady. 

"Oh, honey. What do you mean by that? What did they do to you?" the lady asked. 

The little girl dropped her backpack and quickly took off her sweatshirt. With her undeveloped chest it was easy to see the scars on her stomach, back, shoulders, and all over her arms. Some fresh and others years or days old. Black bruises with purple and green coloration. Dried up cuts with blood clots. Even some untreated burn marks that have left the girls skin white and pale compared to the rest if her body. 

"Oh, no. Put you sweatshirt back on and grab your bag and follow me." The lady helped the little girl put her sweatshirt back on and helped her with her bag. She took the little girl by the hand and led her to another room. "I need you me what happened. Tell me what mommy and daddy did to you?" the lady asked. 

The little girl explained everything. She didn't want to remember, but she needed help. She wanted to be away from those people. She just wanted to be safe.

"Come here." the woman took the little girl in her arms for a hug. "I know people who can help you." The woman takes the little girl to a room where there is food and a couch. "Here," the woman gives the little girl a bag of potato chips. "Eat this and then i'll let you sleep. I'm going to make a call. can you tell me where mommy and daddy line?" the woman asked as she handed the girl the chips. The little girl gave her the address. The woman nodded. 

The little girl opened the chips and started to eat. The woman left the room with a smile and went to make a few calls. When the little girl was done eating she threw the bag away and laid down on the couch. She quickly fell asleep.

After a few hours the woman came back. "Hey, wake up." The woman shakes the little girl lightly, waking the girl up. "Come on now. I am going to take you to a place that can help you. Is that alright?" the woman ask the girl. The girl nods. "Okay, good. Let's go."

The woman takes the little girl by the hand again and leads her out of the building. It's a bit humid and the sun was starting to set. the little girl wondered if she was actually asleep that long. The woman help the little girl into the car. The little girl sat in the back of the car, staring at the houses and roads and fields flying by as they drove. After an hour, they arrived at a cozy looking home. It was a large house and there was a sign on the door. 'Ms.Wages orphanage'. The woman parked the car and helped the little girl out of the car. 

"The people here can help you. Can you trust them?" the woman asked the little girl. The little girl started at the house, it seemed better than where she was before. The little girl nodded. "Alright, let's go in." 

They both go inside and are met by a kind teenage girl. "Valerie, is this the girl you called about?" the teenager asked, getting down to the little girls height. 

"Yes, this is her. Thank you for agreeing to help, Jennifer. I just want her to get settled in and for her to eat, take a shower and get some sleep. We have to talk about what happened to her before today." Valerie told Jennifer. 

"Alright, sweetie, how's about you follow me. We'll get you a shower, clean clothes, some food in your belly, and a good night's sleep. How does that sound?" Jennifer asked the little girl. The little girl smiled, Jennifer took it as a yes. 

When the little girl was showering, Valerie and Jennifer were talking. "Valerie, every kid here is an orphan. Their parents either died or they were abandoned as babies. She will be the first kid to come from an abused household. I don't know how bad her trauma is and how to help her. Kids like that can be a danger to themselves and others. But, if you think you can find someone who will be willing to adopt her and help her, I can allow her to stay." Jennifer explained to Valerie.

"Don't worry, I know just the right person." Valerie said already pulling out her phone. She dials a number and put her phone to her ear, someone picks up after three rings. "Hey, Thomas. Remember that conversation that we had a few weeks ago?" Valerie asked Thomas.

"Yeah, what about it?" Thomas asked his friend.

"Think I found you a match." Valerie stated with a smile. 

* * *

Remy sat back down after he was questioned. "Now that we have that out of the way. Mr and Mrs Lopez, can you please explain what happened when you were arrested?" the judged asked.

"Yes, we were getting ready for breakfast when there was a pounding on our door. We heard yelling and than the police broke the door down. They were yelling things at us and arrested us. They searched our house and than put us in the back of their cars. They took us to the county jail and than they questioned us for child abuse. We kept says that we didn't do anything, they didn't believe us." Roberto explained. Abby glared in their direction, she was the one who caught them and interrogated them, she's the one that knows the truth. 

"Alright, Mr.Sanders, please explain how the adoption process happened." The judge gestures at Thomas.

* * *

"Hey, Thomas! Valerie said you would be coming in today." Jennifer tells Thomas as he walks into the house.

"Yeah, she said that you had someone for me to see." Thomas pointed out. 

"Yes, her name is Selena Lopez. Five year old Mexican female. Be careful with her, she comes from an abusive family. Her parents always beat her so careful with your hand gestures." Jennifer warns him. 

"I'll be careful don't worry. Where is she?" Thomas asked.

He followed Jennifer to one of the corners of the house where they saw a little girl, black short sleeved shirt, red leggings and black tennis shoes. He dark hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her brown eyes were tired. Jennifer patted Thomas on the back before leaving him with the girl. 

Thomas slowly walked up to her, "Hi, what's your name?" he asked her in a soft voice. 

"Selena." the girl answered quietly. 

"Well, it's nice to meet you Selena. I'm Thomas." Thomas looked at the little girl, she was smiling a bit. "I'm going to shake your hand, okay?" Thomas asked her. She nodded.

Thomas reached out and they shook hands. "Was that so bad?" Thomas asked her smiling. 

"No," the little girl smiled more. "I like you mister." the little girl told Thomas with a laugh. 

"I like you too, how about we get to know each other." Thomas suggested.

* * *

"I have all the information I need. We are going to join everyone else in court. You will tell them everything you have told me, than the judge will make her final decision." the man questioning Sally stated. 

Sally and Virgil gathered their things and went to join everyone else in the court house, Amanda and Roberto and Thomas were yelling at each other.

"We took perfect care of her!" Roberto yelled at Thomas.

"Oh, really? Tell that to all the scars on her back!" Thomas shouted back.

"How do we know it wasn't you?" Amanda shouted.

"They were there when Valerie found her. They were there before I adopted her." Thomas explained, fury in his eyes. 

"I takes a few hits to teach your child to not be a faggot! If your parents raised you that way maybe you would be more of a man!" Roberto shouted. 

Everyone went silent. Thomas was going to cuss him out before the judge spoke up.

"Mr.Lopez! That is uncalled for and unnecessary. You have also admitted to abusing your child. I may just not have to ask her about what she has to say about who raised her better." the judge interrupts the three.

"Thomas sit down and just let things play out." Mr.Berry advises as he pulls Thomas down by the arm. 

"Alright, I'll calm down." Thomas sits down. 

"Alright young lady, are you ready to speak." The judge ask Sally. 

"Yes, I am ready." Sally walks up to the witness booth and sits.

* * *

"We just have to wait for the final ruling, let's see what the jury says." Mr.Berry says as he and Thomas sit on one of the benches. 

The Lopez's were sitting across from them glaring. The case was going to be finalized since Roberto had his outburst and proved to have abused Sally. But there was still not enough evidence. Sally was not allowed to near any of them until her official guardian was chosen.

"Don't worry Thomas, we all did what we could. Things will be okay." Patton assured Thomas.

The whole band gave their testimonies and they all told everything they remember from how Thomas treated Sally. He always made time for her and made her a priority. Thomas never ignored her or put her behind his work.

"I just hope that they took everything those kids said to heart." Thomas says as he puts his head in his hands. 

"The judge and jury have made a decision." The Mrs.Hart called to the people waiting. 

Everyone files back into the courtroom to hear the final ruling.

* * *

"As judge under the law of the state of Florida, I declare Mr. and Mrs.Lopez unfit to care for Sally Sanders. Sally is to stay with Thomas as his child by law of adoption. Thomas is Sally's official guardian and Sally is to keep her legally changed name. There will be a restraining order put into place. Mr and Mrs.Lopez you are to stay within a state distance of Sally. I have in record you have family in Texas, I recommend you move there by the end of next month. This case in now resolved and closed." The judge hit her gavel which declared the case over with. 

Both Sally and Thomas had tears in their eyes. The whole band cheered, making the judge smile. Thomas would get to keep his family. he couldn't have been happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, but I hope it was worth the wait! Thank you for waiting and again please inform me of any spelling errors. I will be going on hiatus soon so I recommend you look at my one shot book to keep you filled in on more things. Thank you to those of you who comment and leave kudos, I love and appreciate you all! : )


	8. Senior night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, their last game. Their last game before going to college. That is if their team makes it to playoffs. Time to say goodbye, we'll miss you seniors.

"Well this is it, our last game." Roman says as he and Sally help load the trailer.

"Yeah, but if the team makes it to playoffs, you get to stay more." Sally reassures him. 

"Knowing our football team, that is not going to happen." Roman counters.

"True, but hey, all eyes are on you guys. They'll announce you to the whole school, they'll know you are in the band and have been a part of it for years. You guys earned it." Sally tells him with a smile. 

"Yeah, here's to hoping." Roman says as the lock the trailer.

"If they don't score I swear to god I will fucking break up with Roman!" Virgil shouts from the colorguard area. 

Both teams are tied, and all seniors are holding their breaths. It's the final ten seconds in fourth quarter. 

"Now I hope they score, my relationship relies on it." Roman mumbles to Sally. 

"Oh believe me, we all want them to score." Sally says.

The players get back on the field and get ready to make their last play. As soon as the opposing team throws the ball in the air, the band has their hands tightening on their instruments and their poms. The watchers were at their edge of their seats. One of their players had the ball in his grasp and was running to the other side. Everyone was cheering and even some were praying (surprisingly it was Remus and Damien) someone from the opposing team tackled the player and everyone was sure they lost, but the miracle is the fact that he was tackled into the end zone. 

"Ladies and gentlemen there you have it! Your knights have made it to the playoffs!" The announcer shouted. 

The crowd went wild. Seniors happy it wouldn't be their last game, some of the players happy they get to keep playing, and the band being happy that they get to keep playing.

"Low voices, you know the drill!" Logan shouts from his podium. He raises his hands and counts them off, low voices start to play.

"Heeeeeeeeey, hey baby! Oh, ah, I wanna knooooooooow will you be my girl, will you be my girl!" the band sings.

It's tradition, after they win a game low voices play 'Hey baby' and they all just sing. 

"Were going to playoffs band! You all know where we're going tonight!" Thomas shouts to the band.

"Waffle House!" they all shout back. 

Let's just say that the nearby Waffle House made a lot of money that night.


	9. Awards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of every season there is an award ceremony. Those who have completed their first season earn their letter for marching band.Others receive a gold bar to represent they have served in marching band for another season. Seniors are given a farewell gift and get to see a surprise that the band had planed for them.

Thomas and a few parents are setting up the auditorium stage for the awards. There is a large pride flag to represent their show theme. At the front of the stage are pictures of each senior and their name and the instrument they play. At around eight thirty everyone starts to arrive. Seniors make their way onto the stage where their pictures are. Sally makes her way to the speech podium with a step stool, she adjust the microphone.

"Good evening everyone. I know you may have expected my dad to start this, but I have a few things to say to our seniors." Sally turns to face the seniors. "You are all siblings to me.You have all been there since I was a little kid and have been by my dad's side taking care of me for four years. You have all been by my side and I have seen how much you all have grown. From not being able to even hold your instruments correctly to you being on leadership. I have seen you all cry when you lose competitions and I have seen you get all superiors and win. I have seen you all through your ups and downs while I was growing up. I have seen seniors walk on and off this stage all the time and each time I am proud of who they have become. You guys are no exception to that." Sally smiles as some of the seniors have started to cry. "Okay, enough of the sappy crap from me. Dad, you're up." Sally steps off the stool and walks off of the stage.

Thomas walks on stage and smiles at the seniors. "Okay, guys. Seniors if you look in the bags in front of you, you will find a shirt and a large bag of your favorite candy. It also has a blanket with our band logo on it and there is also your fourth gold bar. You have all earned it due to finishing your fourth season." Thomas announces to them.

The seniors look into the bag and find the gifts that have given to them. More tears are shed. 

"Alright, now section leaders, get up here." Thomas announces.

Section leaders who aren't seniors make their way to the stage. Thomas hands them each a bag, some have bags that look very full with something. Others have some that look empty. 

"Alright, rookies, come up to your section leader. Get in a line, you are receiving you first gold bar and your letter." Thomas explains. 

The rookies make their way to the stage and they get in lines in front of their section leader. One by one, section leaders hand the rookies their letter and gold bar. Once their done, the rookies go back to their seats.

"Okay, seniors, I need you all to close your eyes no peeking. As you know, it's tradition for the band to give you all a final parting gift. The whole band has put something together for you all. And yes, it does involve why they asked you for pictures of you growing up. It's nothing embarrassing, I promise. Now, all of you go sit down and enjoy the show." Thomas announces. 

The seniors all got to sit down as the projection sheet comes down and the projector is turned on. There is nothing but a black screen and four small but meaningful work in the middle. 'We will miss you.'

And slowly, it shows how each senior has grown up in the band one by one. When they first started band, youth night for some of them, rookie camp, band camp, their shows, their sections. How each of them has changed in appearance and in life. How they went from being young and scared, to being strong and helpful. 

The video ends and Thomas steps back onto the stage. "That concludes our awards ceremony. Thank you to our seniors for your years of service. Thank you for being a part of the Marching Knights."


End file.
